


Look at the bright side, Precious

by ThePreciousPurrsian



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AC - Freeform, Adventure, Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, College, Explicit Language, F/M, Fantasy, Fear, Fluff, Friendship, History, Humor, Love, Mentions of Altair and Maria, Mystery, Persian - Freeform, Present time, Relationship Advice, Romance, Short Chapters, Slow Romance, Suspicion, The Colosseum, Trust, Trust Issues, architecture, dream - Freeform, time travelling, حشاشین, فارسی
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePreciousPurrsian/pseuds/ThePreciousPurrsian
Summary: ...What happens in the past, should maybe stay in the past...See things through the eyes of an architect girl from 21th century to the 16th century. Of course with an excellent company.. Her friend, Teena..





	1. Easy at home

The whole class was listening to the professor. As usual, she went explaining top famous buildings and to be honest, professor Hanifnezhade would turn into a talkative one whenever it came to the details. You had to admit that sometimes it's a little bit hard to sit on the chair and give all your attention fully to her. You've known her for a couple of semesters now. She is a highly educated woman that didn't even have to stop to take a breath to continue, always had so much to teach you all. So putting aside the fact that during class you and your classmates would be zoning out sometimes, you enjoyed the lessons she gave you each session. 

Sometimes you wonder where she got all those information. You liked the way she taught. It was like she is the source of knowledge and always in a hurry to pass it all on her students. But architecture is a different thing and history is a different thing too. Only a mix of both can be wonderful, you thought. 

You were always so in love with history, specially with the past times; even though you knew it had to be really hard living in those days. But with architecture in it, it was even more wonderful to you. Because you were an architecture student, you always had a great fondness for the ancient world. 

You looked at your watch. '12:25 . Great, just five minutes to take a break. ' you thought for a second. 

"So, as you can see The Colosseum has the classical orders wich are used purely for aesthetic effect. That's one of the differences between Greek amphitheatres and Roman amphitheatres. Remember this.. " Mrs. Hanifnezhade said. Then, she took a deep breath.  
"And for all of you that been waiting a semester to study buildings closely at Italy.. A 7-day trip has been managed to take all the architecture students there! " she said smiling.  
The cry of joy went up, the whole class clapped, some whistled and some even jumped off their chair. You wore a big smile and clapped as well. You friend, Teena stood up and clapped loudly. 

"In this opportunity, let's pick up our pencils and markers to make great sketches, our books and notebooks to go deep into the architectural details, specially the columns annnnd most importantly, don't forget to visit our webpage for more info and for signing up. Good luck." The professor said as she was gathering her book and papers to leave. 

Teena looked at you. "Samin, I'm so excited!! Can't wait to let mom and dad know about it. "  
She was extremely happy.You could tell from her eyes. As much happy as you but for some reason, to show your happiness you only managed to smile.  
"Me too, Teena! Now let's go home."

With that, you both gathered your things and letf the college together.


	2. Favorite game as a child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're getting ready to go.

On your way back home, you thought about all the things you'd need during a week in Italy. You decided to make a list and prepare your suitcase. 

You arrived home and opened the door.  
"Mom, dad, Amin (your brother's name)! I've got good news for you!! " You said very excited.  
Your mom came to take your books and give you a warm welcome as always.  
"Oh, really? Tell me what it is! " your mom kissed your cheek. You smiled and hugged her. Meanwhile you kept your head on her shoulder you whispered into her ear softly "They're taking us to Italy on Saturday! " you hugged her tighter.  
"Oh I'm so happy to hear that, Samin! You're gonna enjoy it all I'm sure! "  
"Yes mom! I've always been a great fan when it came to foreign architecture. "  
Your mom broke the hug, yet she had the brilliant smile on her lips. Because her child was so happy.  
"I know, my architect girl but only one thing.. Please take good care of-.. "  
"Lucky you! Our headmaster just cancelled the football match we had with other schools here. "  
Said your brother from the hall, cutting the conversation between you and your mom.  
You felt sorry for the decision change. So you walked to him. "But Amin, maybe next time! I'm sure your and your teammates will win the tournament eventually! " you said smiling but before you leave, something in his hands caught your attention. PS4 controller.  
You looked at TV and smiled.  
"Ha, you've been playing the new Assassin Creed for weeks now. I like its graphics but you know I'd choose Kassandra if I were you. " you said, wishing there was a female character too in all of the assassin creed games. So the players could choose the character. Too bad this only happened first when they released Liberation.  
"Yeah, Kassandra's cool too. "  
"But still, long story be short, bro, my favorite game is still Brotherhood. No one can change my mind." you said with pride and you were right. You knew it was an old game now, but still you thought it was the best. It is the best and it'll be the best too!  
"But sis, even though it's amazing but it's also an old game. I thought you'd prefer Odyssey over it! "  
"Well, Amin, I love brotherhood the most. I've played that game for countless months. " you winked and suddenly reached out your hand to pinch his cheek before he could try to avoid it. You won because you were quicker and his attention was at the game.  
"I remember you. Right. " he said smiling. 

You left the hall to your room and closed the door behind. Ahh, good old days! You remembered all the hours you spent playing as Ezio, walking or riding through Rome and climbing and sky diving into the hoarded hay. Lots of memories, missions and challenges. You even had your own recruits. You rescued 6 men and 6 women and they took an oath to fight by your side at the time of need till the end. This game was great!  
"Wow, that free fall had its special name, right? Aha, the leap of faith! " you talked to yourself, remembering the game. 

Suddenly your phone vibrated. You unlocked the screen to see Teena's message.  
'I'm ready to go! '  
You smiled and started typing...  
'And I'm getting ready! '  
After that, you changed your clothes and wore a set of comfy ones. 

At dinner time, when you all had Joojekabab for dinner, you changed the talk to your Italy trip.  
"So, dad. I'm very excited! " you said clapping your hands. Finally after half a day, the whole trip thing was affecting you the best. You chuckled at this thought. The closer you get, the more you feel. 

"I see! I was the same when I first went to Italy. Great civilization of Roma.. " you father said smiling.  
As an architect, he too has been into Italy several times when he was bachelor.  
You smiled widely.  
Your father talked again.  
"So, the departure time is on Saturday, right Samin? "  
"Yes, Saturday morning at 6:15. Here, Aras free zone international airport. " you answered.  
"Good, you'll be there in an hour or so." you mother said smiling.  
"Yes, exactly! " you answered.  
"And you'll be back after a week, right sis? " asked your brother who seemed like he's gonna miss you like you're be away for 7 years.  
"Yes Amin. I promise I'll be back soon! " you said, trying to attract everyone's attention to better things.  
"So, daddy, since you've been there, could you tell me more about it? " you asked you father.  
"Of course! I think you'll visit the Colloseum first, it was an amphitheatre back then, and the Pantheon wich is the oldest building in Italy. Then you have St. Peter's Basilica .. Hmmm Florence Cathedral. Siena Cathedral.. Tower of Pisa...." He explained kindly to you. 

Two hours later.. 

You were lying on you bed, trying to get full rest before heading to Italy two days later. Because there is that famous Iranian thing which says 'there's no place better than your own home ' and it was always right. Home, sweet home. Comfort, happiness. Family, Your things, Food. For you, each of these are a single definition of home.  
"Yes, home is the best.. " you said, trying to push these thoughts away to get some sleep but it didn't work. 

Finally after several rolls to the right and left, you sat back. You sighed but suddenly something popped into your head! 

"Time to play Brotherhood!! Even if I don't get to a %100 completion.. Okay, imma play just memories." You smiled widely and all your energy came back. Since, Italy was your destination, you were the most willing to play this game which almost everything takes place in so called Rome, Italy there. Besides that, who wouldn't enjoy playing the very first game you played from this serie? 

You left your room, went into the hall. Took one of the controllers.  
"I believe several hours of gaming doesn't hurt.. " with this, you started playing the game from beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out to be longer than what I expected it to be. Enjoy it :)  
By the way, check Joojeh(chicken) kabab on the internet and get the recipe. Try it once! I promise you, the taste is wild *~*


	3. Both aren't in my favour!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're here in Italy

**Feeling weightless, you're floating in the air. You look around. It's your room, everything looks normal. Everything is where it should be. You realize you're not breathing; because you don't need to. You feel something is tugging at your foot. You look down only to find a thick chain around your leg that keeps you close and won't let you leave your room if you try so. **

  
**Nevermind it. **

  
**You look forward, it's like the wall next to your window is invisible. And from that, you can see miles away so clearly. Clear enough to know when a wind moves a leaf. It's like a farm.. Or a forest perhaps? You have no idea.. **

  
**Something, an undiscoverable force is pulling you there, pulling you forward but you're not moving at all. You're fixed at your own place. By your bed. you don't know what it is but whatever it is, it's in deep inside. **

  
**'What's going on here?! ' you wonder, trying to keep your mind sane. At your second glance towards the farm, suddenly you recognized a figure before you. A male figure, you could say was standing there miles away. But seemed too close. Close enough to reach out your arm and grab him by his white hood. **  
**You noticed his face. You could only see his mouth and his nose. He didn't move his lips but you heard him murmuring something to you. 'I court you..I court you .'** You shivered.

  
You woke up in sweat, panting for air. You looked around. You were confused for several seconds but then you breathed a relief..  
"Ugh... Okay. Okay., that's alright. It was just a.. dream.. " You told yourself quietly.  
You picked up your phone. Great, it was 4 in the morning. And you'd leave your home within the next two hours. To think that you'd be away from home for a week was both uncomfortable and adventurous.  
You decided to text Teena. You thought she might be awake by now.

  
'Hey Teena, see you at the airport. ' you sent. Then, you put the cellphone down and covered your eyes with your arms, apparently trying to get the sweet feeling of staying in bed much longer and getting extra sleep but it was no use. You received no text from Teena, so made sure she was surely asleep. You sighed, got out the bed and went to wash your face. You decided to check your suitcase again once you were done with a quick shower.

6:00, at the airport

Both you and Teena hugged your families and said goodbyes. At 6:15 the plane finally got ready to take off. As the plane rose off the ground , you waved at your family. Even though you knew your hand is so far for them to be seen. You didn't fight to hold back tears when leaving. You simply let them run your cheeks. It's the first time you've been on a trip all on your own. Except for Teena. You were glad to have her as your best friend. You looked at her, she was in the same mood as you. After several minutes, you cleared your throat to talk to her.  
"Ehem.. Teena, let's not think about being away from home and our families ,alright? " you said smiling. But it was a fake smile.  
"I hope so, Samin. Let's... Ummm, let's think about better things?" She returned your smile.  
"Better things like.. Oh, wait. Teena, I had a weird dream this morning. " you said with a serious tune.  
She leaned forward to hear you better. "Tell me Samin. Tell me all of it. "  
You told her your entire dream.

Her face went from 'yes I'm all ears my bestie..' to 'shiiit, what was that?! ' .  
You only took a deep breath. Not knowing what to say.

  
"Samiiiin, you call it a dream when it's already a nightmare itself?! Fuckk, I can't get over of how scary it must've felt to you. Oh my god.. " she broke the silence. Her eyes were wide open.

"Teena, calm down! It's finished. Maybe it's because I was too tired yesterday. But.. But, you know what confuses me the most? " you asked quietly, totally being careful not to let other students or your professor hear anything of it.  
"What is it? "  
"The thing that he talked to me in English. I wonder why in English? It simply could've been in my mother tongue like any other dream I've had. In Turkish or in Persian. Whoever or whatever it was, I heard, I felt the word 'court you' and that fears me the most. What do you think about this word's meaning, Teena? " you asked worryingly.  
"Well.. I court you.. Means, I'll sue you? " she raised an eyebrow.  
"I'll track you down to kill you? " you drew your eyebrows together.  
"I'll ask you to marry me? " Teena got her phone to look it up but you stopped her.  
"Wich one? It doesn't really matter. Because all of it seems scary to me." You looked down. You hated such feelings.

  
"Hmmm.. Your Prince charming is a lawyer. First he'll sue you, then, he'll murder you and at the end, he'll love you. Wow, how tragic this became! " she bites her lower lip, trying her best not to laugh.  
One look at her is enough to make you burst into a good laughter. "Teena. I hate you.. So muchhh" you said joking, already drying the tears of laughter from your cheeks.

She was here to brighten up your mood and indeed, you both needed a good laughter to get rid of being stressed and distressed and feeling homesick.

During your flight, you did your best to distract yourself from thinking of your dream on this morning. You read several pages of your architecture book. You talked with teena, you took a nap and you listened to your favorite songs. It all worked this time. You decided to go on with good vibes.

By the time thirty past seven, your plane landed. And you were in Italy. At last. You and Teena came down the airstair smiling. It felt good, it was early in the morning and you'd leave airport for your hotel as soon as you all get rid of passport checks, getting your suitcases and stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to admit that this dream is true. I had this dream two or three years ago, exactly like how I described. Except, it wasn't for Ezio. (Oops, spoiler alert!) It was for Haldir of Lothlórien from Lord of the rings.  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!  
Please let me know if I'm too slow in story. I'll shorten some dialogues then.  
Have a great day!  
Wow it's almost 4 a.m and I'm done with editing this chapter. Yay, I'll get some sleep. Have lack of sleep? Blame it on Ezio XD (and AC games)


	4. The Colosseum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entering the Colosseum is one story and leaving it, is another one.

You moved to your hotel, Colosseum Corner hotel. You and Teena decided to share one room. The breakfast was served on the balcony with its great view and this morning, the fresh air was just perfect. You could see the whole Rome from there.

"Samin, doesn't it sound peaceful? " Teena came by your side. A smile appeared on her lips. You returned the kind action.

"Of course, Teena! And something in me is dying to start a project. Would you like to make some sketches first or do you prefer to take notes first? " you asked while you were watching outside your window. Your gaze fell upon the magnificent building in front of you. The Colosseum

"To be honest, none. "She chuckled. "Today, my lazy ass would barely take me there and bring me back. I doubt I do any other thing though." she wore a big smile. You knew her, she could be extremely lazy at times. The one that'd probably get tired soon.  
"I should've known. " you gave her a nod while laughing at her answer. "Oh please, you didn't walk till Rome on your two bare feet! It was only two hours of staying in the air. We're too young to get tired easily." However, you actually need someone to remind you the same every once in a while.

"Sooo, here we are." She shrugged, still laughing. "Miss.Architect, just to remind you, when you're done with your laughter, we'll need to get out of this room. We are told to be by professor's side at 10."

"Oh I'm afraid that your feet must do more than carrying you around for you today. " you made a face before chuckling. 

"That! Come on, we'll be late! " she went to the doorstep. "Shake a leg!! "

"Alright, I'm coming. Just need to take my ..power bank. give me a second.. "  
You said, while searching your suitcase for the power bank.

"Please bring mine too! I'll be waiting at the lobby. " she said before turning her back and leaving the room.

Here you took the chance to make a video call with your family. You told them all the things that happened here. And that, you're very excited about your first class.

"Is everyone here? " professor Hanifnezhade asked, looking at your faces.  
Several student answered her at the same time. "Yes, yes. Everyone's here. "  
Professor nodded before pointing at a young woman standing next to herself.  
"She's Valentina Russo. She'll be our tour guide from Lorenzo de' Medici — The Italian International Institute of Rome. "  
"Thank you." Valentina replied and waved her hand at you. She talked with Italian accent. You liked it.  
"It's an honour! You're welcome and nice to meet you all. " she smiled before leaving hotel to your minibus with your professor. You all followed them.

In the bus, everyone was doing something different. Some had books in their hands. Some were making quick sketches of typical buildings on each stop. Some people like Teena had music in their ears and you could say, perhaps you were the only one who was watching outside with an aww. You had no time to record, to take any pics or films or draw sketches. You simply wanted to enjoy because when you were watching outside, you were imagining something special. Something perhaps so different from other people's point of view.  
You were thinking of old times. You were imagining people walking around with dresses, and traditional coats. Sitting on horses or on simple ground. You didn't see any of modern things like cars, lights, app stores and... . You were thinking how these buildings looked back then. Newer than now? Perhaps older? Or maybe even slightly different because of the probable renovation during centuries? You did not know. 

A voice snapped you out of your thoughts. 

"So, today we'll be visiting the Colosseum. Built of travertine limestone, tuff, and brick-faced concrete. It was the largest amphitheatre ever built at the time and held about 50,000 spectators. The Colosseum is situated just east of the Roman Forum. "

The Italian woman who was sitting next to your professor spoke as well.  
"As your professor says, this building is also known as the Flavian Amphitheatre. "  
One the students asked a question.  
"Miss, Rossu. May I ask its Italian name? What do you call it in your language? "  
Valentina looked back at him.  
"Oh, it's Anfiteatro Flavio. Or simply Colosseo. "

"So when we get there, I'll make you into 10 groups, give you tasks to start your project. " your professor added which didn't go so pleasant for your friend. 

"Starting a project already?! But we just started the journey, Mrs Hanifnezhade. " Teena frowned and looked at you from the corner of her eyes. "Fuck.. " she whispered.  
You drew your brows together. "Exactly as I told you. " you said quietly.  
"Teena, I've been your teacher for two years now and we've always had this same conversation. Every single session." The professor looked back at her for a moment. "Be restless, you're an architect." She said, though her tune seemed a little serious.  
Teena just rolled her eyes. Bad move. You tilted your head. "You have to protest all the time. " you cracked a smile.  
"Oh Samin! These words are suffocating me! I needed to get them out of my chest. She's a tormenter. " she crossed her arms.  
"Ah, I see you'll never get old. " you grinned. You liked teasing her like that.  
"And your job is walking on my nerv-- "

The bus stopped. Fine, we're finally here.  
You sighed. "No choice, Teena. Let's get this thing started.. " you all left the bus one by one. 

You entered the area. Wow, breathtaking view! The ones in Greek have bold walls, tall and thick. But here, in Rome, the coloumns just adjust everything and makes the sight pleasant for human eye. It's beautiful. With too many entrances. Like the modern amphitheaters

As the professor was explaining things out for you and handing you the architectural plans of this place, you found a seat to rest a bit. She had made 10 groups including 3 person in each. You, Teena and another girl named Maryam (Mary) with a higher semester were in one group.  
"Hmmm.. renaissance style " Teena said, while examining the sheets in her hands.  
"It's a mixture of 3 orders, I think. Look ,the first floor is in Doric order, the second floor is in Ionic order and the third floor is in Corinthian order which is close to the Greek Classicism. Roman warriors conquered these lands but it was the Greek art who took the reign throughout Roman empire for countless years." You corrected her but not directly.  
"Girls, aren't you thirsty? Imma get some water. Need me to bring you water as well? " Mary asked kindly.  
"That'd be nice of you. " she smiled.  
"Thanks. " Teena said.  
Mary left you and you were almost alone with Teena. You wanted to stand up and take a look at plans, but suddenly felt stressed out for no reason. You regretted moving at all. However, your friend noticed that. 

"Samin, is everything alright? " she asked. You could say she was worried a bit. 

You wanted to nod, to say yes but something on the ground behind her caught your attention. Seemed like some glowing footprints on the ground which started to appear and disappear right before you. 

"Samin?? " Teena asked for the second time.  
You looked up at her. 

"Umm.. No.. I mean.. Yes! Umm, wait, what did you ask me? " although you didn't confess it but your face was screaming that something was wrong. 

"Umm, I said, are you alright?" Teena put the papers down, and sat down by your side. Already resting her hand on your knee. 

"I... " you rubbed your eyes. Without giving her a proper answer, you looked around yourself. The teacher, other students, your guide person, other random visitors, they were all away from you. Here, it was only you and Teena. You slowly turned your head away from the crowd. Everything was normal but you had a feeling like you're fainting. Again, the footprints came into sight. This time without hesitating, you decided to have a close look on them. So, with the last bit of your strength, you stood on your feet.

"Samin, what are you doing? " Teena held your arm close to herself.  
"I just wanna know what's there.. " you took a step. Thin white lines slowly started to appear on the walls. The closer you got, the thicker they slowly became. 

The footprints were footprints. Not a reflection of light on water as you thought they may be a second before.  
"Samin, you've turned white as a paper. Stop, are you even listening? " she told you worryingly but in a hush tune.  
"Teena.. " you put your foot on the first foot print, it glowed whiter than before. You did the same for the second footprint, the same thing happened. The fourth, the same, the fifth the same. Teena surely couldn't see them shining. Neither the thick layers of light that slowly started to cover all the place. She was just holding your arm. 

With your foot on the last glowing footprint on the ground, everything turned white in a blink of an eye. Except Teena, the whole building, the people, the objects, everything and everyone faded away in front of your eyes. Like nothing existed. An infinite white layer expanded beneath your feet. 

That was the moment when you felt a grasp on your leg. You looked down, it was Teena. With her eyes round, and her mouth open. Holding onto your leg for dear life. You immediately sat on the ground, feeling no energy in yourself. You were both confused while being on a white shining space. 

You never felt so helpless before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loading the game. Do not turn off your console while this icon ♢ is displayed on the screen. XD  
Synchronization was successful. ^^  
…  
No Minerva, because I hate her, heheh ;D  
(Just joking)


	5. Gotta survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get into the city, in hopes of finding a shelter to spend the night.

1508 A.D, Rome

As you two were on the ground, feeling both afraid and confused, thousands of vertical and horizontal white lines appeared from the ground only to rise and go up to the sky, revealing again a less damaged Colosseum, old buildings outside of theatre, empty hills, the trees, rocks and everything.

  
Teena slowly let go of your hand. She was looking around with an open mouth.

  
You moved your head a bit, still in a panic. You took a quick look around.

  
Warm weather, almost dry. It was the same Mediterranean climate. Thanks to the wind that chose to slid from narrow holes and entrances of the Colosseum, forcing a soft breeze turn into a creepy howl. With a dim light, it all felt like it was an afternoon.

  
'What is this?! ' you thought.   
Your heart started to beat fast. You could hear it in your ears. But then, you looked at Teena; who was in no better condition than you. Considering the fact 'you're not alone' to yourself, actually calmed you down a little.

  
"Where... Is... Everyone?? " Teena asked you with a shaking voice. You both couldn't dare to move yet. There was no one around to be seen.

You had no answer. You didn't know.   
You put your hand in your pocket, brought up your phone.

  
"No network.. " you said hopelessly.   
Teena tilted your phone towards herself. She couldn't believe you.

  
"Check the airplane mode.." She said, already getting wet eyes.

  
"It's off.. " you unlocked your phone. You wanted to try emergency calls. But even it, didn't work.

  
As Teena saw this, she quickly brought out her own phone. It was the same.

  
"Professoooor!!!" Teena screamed out loud.   
There came no answer.

  
"Valentinaaaaa " she cried, already shedding tears.

  
You slowly tried to stand up. You turned around. You found the view so different from the view 5 minutes ago. 

"Here is different, Teena.. " you said quietly.

  
"What's going on, Samin? " she yelled at you with tears coming down her cheeks. You lost your temper..

  
"ALL I KNOW IS THAT YOU HAVE TO STOP SOBBING! THAT'S ENOUGH!! " this time you raised your voice at her. Getting lost in nowhere is already a big headache. So, you had enough. But you were weeping too. 

Teena's eyes softened when she got the sight of you drying your tears with your jacket sleeves. 

Finally, after a minute which sounded like it lasted forever, you broke the silence.

"Teena, I.. I don't know where's everyone. I have no idea where is this place. Just like you, I know nothing at all. But I know something for sure. Crying sure as hell won't do us any help. " you simply looked at her.

You waited for her to say something.   
She just nodded. But you knew she wasn't accepting your words. She was just nodding to get you and herself out of this mess. She was lying to herself. Worse.

  
You turned away from her. You took several steps in a random direction. It didn't matter. Because you just wanted to exit this circle-planned area. Slowly, you remembered here's Rome, the capital of Italy.

  
Teena quickly ran to your side.   
"Again, where are you going Samin? "

  
"I know the last time I went somewhere, I made a major mistake. But this time, I'm moving forward to find a way and fix everything." You confessed, feeling guilt about yourself. Though, this mess wasn't actually your fault and you knew it pretty well.

  
"Work your magic.. " she said. Sarcasm was written all over her face. You ignored that.You were thinking of a solution, even, when there seemed to be none.

The two of you were silent till you stepped outside of thay area and reached a safe place. However you exited the Colosseum but stayed close to its exterior wall.

"It's impossible. They just can't leave us here alone. Maybe.. Just maybe they left for the lunch or something?!" Teena questioned you.

  
"Can't you see around? Can't you remember Rome? Did you forget about cars, street asphalt, and buildings? What about our hotel? " you looked back at her. Now, slowly she was believing you.

Teena looked around. Everything was so different indeed and she could not fight this. She sighed.

  
Looking back at the Colosseum, she said "Now all I know is that we're here in Rome. "  
You gave her a nod.

  
"This is not something we call the present. It's so fucking different. " teena said.

  
"Yes.. " you answered.

"This can not be the future as well, unless the human race has long came to an extinct. "

  
"So this has to be the past time. " you summed it up.

  
She sat on the ground, leaning against the wall. "So what era of the past time is exactly this?" She asked you in full desperation.

Looking at the architecture of the buildings, you got a hint that it has to be Renaissance years.

  
"We're into the Renaissance years, I guess. " you replied her.   
"Ha, just as I told you." She wore a small smile.

You remembered her when she was looking at the architectural plans of the Colosseum and she said Renaissance style but then you corrected her because the structure wasn't in Renaissance style. It was much older.

You couldn't help but chuckle.   
"Then, I think you've got a talent of foretelling the future through supernatural means. Here we are. At your well-guessed era. " you said while looking on the road to find a passerby.

Teena chuckled as well but before her laughter ends, she grabbed your hand to stand up next to you.

  
"Teena, you know what? If here's Italy, we know nothing of Italian language. Let alone the old version of it. " 

  
"Hmm, that means we have to find someone knowing English. "

  
"I'm afraid it's gonna be hard. " you said.

"Hey look! " your friend pointed at someone who was just walking by.

  
"Oh no." You said, moving your head side to side in disbelief. 

  
"What? She can't see us from here. " Teena told you.

  
"No no, I don't mean that. Look at her clothes. Look at ours. " you looked down at your clothes. Jeans, sport shoes, top, t shirt, jacket. Wow, such a difference.. 

  
"These won't go well with other people's clothing style here. " you said, showing your clothes at her.

  
"I see.. So what should we do now? "

  
"Not only we have to find a proper dress to wear and blend in with the crowd, but also we need to find somewhere to spend the night. Maybe a shelter? " you were right. It was getting dark and you could do nothing at night. You had to hurry up.

  
"I call it double trouble. " she touched the bridge of her nose.

  
By God, where would you find a dress to wear? Unknown to the area, unknown to people and unable to talk their native language. Oh god..

  
"Samin, look there! " teena said happily, pointing her finger at a building nearby.   
There was a basket full of clothes. Clearly seemed newly washed. The woman just got inside of the house to probably bring another basket of clothes. 

"Do you think what I'm thinking? " teena asked you.

  
"But.. We shouldn't do that. To steal something that belongs to someone else. Teena, that's not right. Even if there is no choice. "

  
"And soon to be 'No chance ' if we linger longer till that woman shows up again and takes that damn basket away. Samin, for once in your life time.. We have to! Trust me, please!! " she explained. You finally gave in.

  
"But we must pay her later. " you told her.

  
"Of course, we have to! Let's keep it in mind. " she said smiling. "Now, wait here. I think I could get a couple of dresses.. " with that she left you. You were not sure if she would succeed at this or not but she was too far to hear your voice if you tried to call her come back now. So you just waited for her here, praying to return quickly and in one piece.

After ten minutes, she came back. With a light yellow dress and a light pink one. You chose the second dress. 

"I hope they fit us well. " you said smiling. 

"Me too! " teena said, looking better than an hour ago. 

You changed your clothes. You even opened your ponytail and made it one braid. So, you'd probably look like one of town's people. Teena just wanted her hair loose and that was good for this town too. 

Hiding your own clothes under your dress, you decided to head to the city. Perhaps you would find a shelter to spend this night. And if you were lucky enough, you'd find someone speaking English. 

You two were about to arrive there but several drunk men on the road blocked your way. You froze. 

"Oh fuck.. " teena let it out quietly. 

You took one step back, the men took one forward. You could guess what would happen if they caught you. Simply, you'd get raped. 

You felt a cold shiver ran down through the back of your spine. 

The men said something in Italian, you didn't get it. You were about to turn and run away when suddenly someone grabbed the two of them from behind, easily throwing them on the ground. The other man who saw this, feared and ran away as swiftly as he could, but he hit the ground and you thought it was just a little punishment for what he had in mind to do to you. 

The man who came in just in time to rescue you, came closer but Teena made him stay there. 

"Don't ! Just don't come close.. Stay where you are.. " she said taking several steps backwards. 

The man stopped just there. 

"I hope it was the English words that stopped him there. Not the volume of your voice, Teena." You told your friend.

"So you think he can understand English just as fine? " teena asked you immediately. 

"What are you doing here? " the man finally spoke. His English didn't seem so fluent due to his Italian accent. 

You two looked at each other. You answered him. 

"We're looking for home.. " you said, looking down at the ground. That was true. You wanted to go back home. To go back in time and live at your home. 

"Where is your home? " the man asked, coming a few steps closer. This time you didn't stop him. You had a feeling like you could trust him. He looked like someone trustworthy. 

"Actually, we're lost.. " teena said, lookin to the man. He had a hood on. 

The man stayed silent for a few moments before speaking up again. 

"If you trust me, I.. I could help you. " he let go of the hood, revealing his handsome face to you. You followed his gaze. His eyes were locked with Teena's. 

You looked at Teena, her cheeks were blushed. Wow, what's going on here?! 

You cleared your throat and before you could speak, the man spoke again. 

"Please follow me. " with that, he turned his back and started walking. 

"Samin, should we trust him? " teena whispered to you. 

"I can't be food for the wolves. We need to survive. Let's follow him and we'll see what we should do then. " You said, and started walking behind the man. 

Close to the city gates, you reached to a tall building. Almost a tower. But the man stopped at the house near it. 

"Please wait here. " he said, before quickly walking towards that building. 

Before he gets too close, the door of the tower opened and you saw another man came out. He was in white robes, he had a red belt, with a shiny thing over it. A cape, a sword. That's all you saw.

The man who brought you here, stopped when he saw him. He bowed his head and you thought maybe the man at the doorstep must be someone important. A boss, a master or maybe a ruler. 

The talked for a minute. The first man pointed his hand at you and Teena. The master, looked at you and that was the moment you noticed he had a small scar on the corner of his lips. But why there? 

The master talked with that man again and then, he quickly left. 

The first man came to you. Held you a key which Teena gladly accepted. 

"You can stay here tonight. Now, farewell. " he said before leaving you two. 

Well, at least you and Teena had a place to stay. 


	6. The introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader gets a little informed about the people and her surrounding.

The sun rays warmed up your skin. It felt good. Being asleep, covered in cool blankets. Oh, if only you could snuggle up with your bed sheets for the entire day!

  
You usually sleep on your side and then you wake up with your face down into the pillow. Today seemed to be one of those days. Now you even had your elbows under your pillow.  
A soft breeze caressed your cheek, gently moving your hair. Slowly, you cracked an eye open.

  
'It's a room. A very neat room. ' you thought. But the word 'neat' wasn't mostly used to describe your room. The thought, shook you away from the dreamland as quickly as possible.

  
You opened your eyes. Pushing your body up with the help of your wrists, you took a look around.

  
"Oh it's.. " you remembered. Rome, Italy, the coloseum, your project. The drunk men, the man who came in time to save you and Teena.. Teena? Wait what?!

  
You immediately looked around and breathed a relief when you found your friend still sleeping on the other bed behind yours.  
You managed to change your position to a sitting position. You rubbed your eyes. You had a slight headache. By god, what's going on to you and teena?!

  
You reached for your jeans and grabbed your phone. Narrowing your eyes when you saw several question marks instead of the date and time on the screen. Instead of setting a random time an date in 15th century, you went to the setting, turned on the 'ultra power saving mode'. So the battery would last longer. Even though the both of you had your power banks with yourselves.

  
You stood up. You really wanted to move to the bathroom. Touch the faucet, and wash your face. But no, it's not the modern life you used to live there.

  
Beside your bed, you found a bowl of water. You smiled at the sight. Someone has done it for you. You poured the water and washed your face.

  
"Mornings Samin.. " it was Teena who talked with a sleepy voice.

  
"Mornings.." You answered softly.

  
Teena yawned and came to wash her face as well. By that time, you sat on a wooden chair.  
"Teena, put your phone in ultra power saving mode. I did it too. " you told her.

  
"Okay.. But Samin, then I wouldn't be able to use so many apps. "

  
"I know Teena, but we wouldn't need them either. No calls, no messages, no Instagram, no Facebook, no WhatsApp, no snapchat.. " you sighed.

  
"No wifi! Noo, I can't live without wifi. Gaawd. " she looked distressed. You nodded.

  
She came to sit on the other chair next to you, but the moment she sat, someone knocked at the door.

  
"Oh Samin quick!! Who's there? " she said very quickly which made your stress double. 

You ran to the door. You opened it only to meet the blonde guy who saved and brought you here last night. With a plate full of fruits? Why?

  
"Ciao ladies. " he bowed his head a bit but you were so damn sure that when he looked up, his eyes were looking for someone probably behind you.

You did your best to hide a smile from painting your lips.

  
"Hello. " you said, also bowing your head a bit, showing respect for the man.

  
Before he says anything, you wanted to thank him for rescuing you.

  
"Thank you Sir, my friend and I are very thankful for what you did last night-" you stopped as you felt the door opened a little more. You didn't have to look back. You knew it was Teena.

  
Behind you, she stood smiling and looking up to the man. Her presence brightened up his whole mood. He wore a big smile.

  
"Thank you. " was all Teena said. You glanced at her. She was looking down at the ground.

  
Oh, how you hate to stuck between two people, two.. Lovers? Really lovers?

  
You couldn't help but remember that meme where a guy pushed two pigeons together and said 'NOW, KITH'.

  
The man hold out the plate forward to you.  
You looked at Teena and found her still looking down at the ground. Kinda telling you to take the plate instead of her. So you took the plate.

  
"Thank you again. "You said.

  
"Think nothing of it.." The man answered. Then he turned back and left.

  
You waited for him to get out of sight, so you could close the door and it wouldn't be disrespectul towards him.

"A small gift for you. " you said, handing the plate of fruits to her.

  
She looked at you. You did the same. Silence filled the air for several seconds before she tried to break it.

  
"Samin.. " with her free hand, she tugged a lock of her hair behind the ear. "I.. I don't know what to say.. I.. I like him. I don't even know his name!" she confessed.

  
Good thing that people would always trust you with their secrests.

  
"I don't know what to say, Teena. I don't know if this is wrong or right. I can't decide for you. " you said, honestly. People have the right to choose for themselves. Especially at these important points, love, life.

  
"But.. But you're my bestie. At least you can give me advices on this.. " she put the plate on the table, already handing you an apple which you took it.

  
"I just know you make the decision on your own.. " you replied. The corner of her lips slowly went down. She. Is. Sad. I. Must. Help. 

"But I'll be here for you, Teena. No matter what you decide, I'll support you. I promise. " you smiled and she gave you a tight hug.

  
"Teena, but choose carefully.. It's the 15th century. An unknown stranger. But if you feel it's a real love, if your both mind and heart approves this all, then.. I dunno, go for it. " you patted on her shoulder.

  
"I know... I know.. " was all she said, smiling happily.

After the breakfast, and hiding your phones under your dresses, you two finally agreed on exiting this house. By that time, it was almost noon.

  
You walked into the alley. You looked at the crowd. They were busy shopping, working, walking around or talking to each other. Why does it sound familiar to you? You sure weren't here before, never before. But it felt like you've walked this streets recently. You looked at Teena. Only one look and you made sure she was feeling the same just like you. For a moment, it felt really good to have a friend, a best friend that you could transfer words with a look, without using a single word.

  
You noticed the tower next to the house when suddenly a voice caught your attention.

  
"Too dangerous for two ladies to be out so late at night. "

  
You immediately turned back.

  
"So please, be careful next time." He said.

  
You recognized him! Yes, it was the man who appeared at the door of this tower last night. The scar on his lips.. He seemed to be a master or someone important, strong. That blonde man was also behind him there. Luck seems to be on Teena's side.

  
"Yes, sure. Thank you, Sir." You said, bowing your head a bit to show respect. Teena did the same.

  
"I am Ezio, Ezio Auditore da Firenze. " he said, bowing his head as well while putting a hand on his chest.

  
Ezio. Oh. My. God.

  
This can't be true, oh no no..

  
Now, in a matter of seconds it all made sense to you!!

  
Teena reached out to your hand and held your pinkie a little tighter. So you quickly came back to yourself. You knew what was up.

  
"I'm.. Samin. " you said. Kinda have a feeling like Ezio noticed it when Teena held your finger.

  
"Piacere di conoscerti, signora. " he said and you had no idea what that even meant. Except for the word signora, which you've heard a lot. Meaning, lady, woman.  
You gave him an awkward smile, which he returned with a gentle one of his.

  
"And I'm Teena. " she said, already locking eyes with that blonde man. Perhaps, without words asking him to introduce himself.

  
The poor man, got it and cleared his throat before speaking of himself.

  
"I'm Enrico Emilione. " he said smiling, looking a little uncomfortable at his master's presence.

  
Teena smiled as well, but you knew, deep inside she was actually screaming of happiness. She just got to know his name.

You had no idea what to do, what to say. You just wanted to run away from this. It felt weird, it felt adventurous, great, horrible. You couldn't handle all these emotions rushing over you. You wanted to run, really but you're not Alice, and this is not wonderland. So you can't flee. You needed an excuse. 

"Umm.. Would you mind if me and my friend take a look around?" You said, trying to look confident.

  
Teena followed your words. "Since, we're not from here, we're interested in the buildings. " she said, but soon quickly realizing what has she done. 'Not from here, interested by buildings?!' No way! Fuck.. She looked at you with an apologizing face. You wished the filter between her mouth and brain could work properly. At least, today. Here.

  
Ezio, looked at the buildings. Probably not getting what is special about them since he sees these buildings everyday. So you thought maybe he's been suspicious but much to your surprise, he said "Bene. Take a look around in Palazzo Laterano. If you need any help, my recruit would be around at my absence. " he said showing Enrico to you. He then gave you a small nod and walked forward. Maybe he hid his suspicion. You didn't know.

  
Unlike the game that he wouldn't really blend in with the crowd, in the reality, he perfectly blended in. Getting unrecognizable as he went into the crowd further and further. Maybe it was because he wasn't heavily armoured and he wasn't carrying a crossbow with him around. Obviously, the crossbow on his back would scream that he's an assassin from miles away. So better avoid any attention and tention indeed.. 

An hour later

You and Teena were sitting on a bench. Enjoying the view, the fresh air.  
You took the time to talk to each other for several hours. You talked about anything and everything. Especially your both families.

You missed them soooo muchh. More than anything and any one. If you could choose, you'd never change a second of your life that was spent with family with the most luxurious and perfect life of all the centuries ever. But it wasn't possible. To be honest, you started to feel less motivated.

The night came sooner than you expected it to come. The sun was going down and you thought it's a good time to go back to the house. Remembering what Ezio said. 'Women shouldn't be outside at night. ' to your 21th century educated mind, that was something rediculous to say. So silly. In you era, everyone believed men and women are equal. They can spend the whole night out if they wanted to. But it was true that you wouldn't be able to defend yourself if you were attacked or something. So maybe, that's why Ezio wanted to keep you safe. You shook your head as you got close to the house. It didn't feel good that everyone was talking in Italian and you knew nothing of it. 

What if you wanted to buy something? To say something? Oh shopping.. You have no money. Let's say no coins.

  
It seemed the more you ignored being here, the easier it felt living here. No technology, no home, no money, no one. That's enough!

You forced yourself to push these thoughts away and walk up the stairs but the sudden sight of Ezio standing next to the tower, looking at you both, with probably narrowed eyes sent a shiver down your spine. You looked away and entered the house, locking the door behind.

  
Teena held your arms. "What's wrong? Samin, what's wrong? "

  
You were breathing heavily, until you calmed down a bit only to say "Teena, he scares me to death. He's.. He's suspecting us. "

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yessss, for those who wonder where I got Enrico's name, *clears her throat* in the game (ac: brotherhood) he was my most handsome master assassin among all the 6 male recruits. *chuckles * 
> 
> Talking of Italian language, hmmm.. Well thanks to the fanfic writers here and there.. I only learnt the words 'bene, ciao and merda'! XDD lol and cazzo. The last two words mean shit, fuck 😂🙊🤷🏻  
Nice start for learning a new language *grins*


	7. Lowkey ladies

"but.. But Samin, how do you know?!" Teena frowned. "I mean, did you see him narrowing his eyes at you? He's always got a hood covering half of his face. "

  
For a moment, you thought. Yes, of course you didn't see his eyes because of the hood shadowing the area. But you felt it.

  
"But I felt it.. I feel like he wants to know more about us. Maybe, Ezio thinks we're a threat to the assassins and his people. " you walked to sit on the edge of your bed. Teena just stayed there, leaning against the door.

  
"Well.. " she crossed her arms.

  
"I don't blame him either. He has to be careful and I'm sure he's got a million things to worry about and a million responsibilities to attend to. " you sighed, putting your elbows on your knees, keeping your head down.

  
"But we're innocent, Samin.. " teena said, making a pouty face to you.

  
"I know.. I hope our presence won't upset him. That's what scares me, Teena. " you murmured.

  
Before your friend could talk, you suddenly remembered the foolish thing she told Ezio. You made a face.

  
"Now, would you tell me why the hell you told him that we're not from here?? And that we're interested in buildings and such! When you can't say anything right, try saying nothing at all! " you said, feeling your head burn with anger you were holding in.

  
"I.. I wanated to confirm your words! " she shook her head in disbelief.

  
"Oh Teena, " you touched your forehead for a second. "You can't prove my words with throwing him into mystery and doubt. "

  
"I'm... sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm used to introduce myself as an architect you know.." she came to sit on the chair near the window.   
It took you several seconds to speak up again.

"Apology accepted.. But we went from two typical women to two mysterious threats. " you reached out to your phone, totally forgot that it's no use here. So, you put the phone back into your pocket. Teena gave you a nod. 

"Now we need to fix it, before he questions things. " you finally ended the conversation. 

If it wasn't for raiment and nutriment, the two of you would never leave the house but you couldn't just sit and wait for someone to bring you clothes and food. You even thought to find a job and earn money on your own.

  
"Don't be late, Teena or I'll start worrying. " you said, smiling at her.

  
"Okay okay, it's just here two streets ahead. I can go alone. No worries " she said, opening the door. But suddenly stopped.

  
"Samin, are you.. Sure that you wanna sell your braclet? " she turned back to face you.

  
"I'm sure. We could exchange it. We have to. Are you sure about your necklace? " you answered with a smile.

  
"I've got the same reasons, sis. So, yes. " she smiled before exiting the door.

  
Now you were left alone. Safety comes first. So, you lockd the door immediately. You couldn't help but remember Ezio being confused about you two. One little unconsidered sentence and you'd be in great trouble. You still remembered your dream in the back of your head. Before these thoughts get maddening, you pushed yourself into work.

  
"So.. Where do I begin? " you looked around and decided to tidy up the room till your friend arrives. 

Teena kept walking among the crowd. She refused to ask someone for address, for she thought only a few people would understand English and it'd be rare to come across one.   
After following the voices which sounded like shopkeepers' voice in the games, she found a tailor. She stopped by to touch the fine fabric that was on the counter when a bigger figure than her came along.

  
Looking at him, she wore a smile to see it was Enrico.

  
"Ciao Teena. Greetings " Enrico said softly, trying to stand a bit closer to Teena which only made her uncomfortable; because she dislikes it when someone encroaches her personal bubble.

  
"Good afternoon, Enrico. What are you doing here? " she said, looking at him, slowly letting go of the fabric to continue walking.

  
"I was just passing by when I suddenly saw you. " he said, adjusting himself into a same pace with Teena.

"And I thought maybe I could ask if you enjoyed observing the buildings or not. " he smiled when he finished that.

  
Teena was quick to get it. No way she would let him know anything about Samin and her. She thought of a good answer before answering softly.

"Umm. Yes we did. " was all she said.

  
"Well.. I'm glad to hear that. " Enrico chuckled and with that, Teena's heart melted. But she was good at hiding it pretty well.

  
They stayed silent before Enrizo spoke up again.

"May I ask what are you searching for in Palazzo Laterano? " he looked at her. 

"Well.. I'm searching for a merchant. There's something we rather change with florins. " she said and before he could ask what that was, she opened her hand. Showing a braclent and a necklace in her palm.

  
Enrico stared at them keenly but not obvious enough for Teena to notice that.   
"And may I ask why you would like to sell such fine jewelry? "

  
"Because it's necessary. " she simply answered before taking a seat on a bench. Enrizo sat by her side.   
"Why? " he asked in disbelief. The two accessories were too beautiful to be sold. 

"Oh my god, Enrico. You question a lot! " Teena rolled her eyes and chuckled. Of course she was a smartass and knew how to escape anything that would make Enrico suspicious too, like Ezio.

  
Enrico just looked away, trying to hide his charming smile at her cleverness.

"I'm sorry.." He said, after a short chuckle. 

Teena stood up to walk again.  
"So, tell me Enrico. Where did you learn English so well? " she was just curious, but how she loved his Italian accent, ohh, don't question that!

  
"As a recruit, I've been sent to London for a mission or two. That's why I'm not too bad at it. " he smiled. Teena was amused.

  
"Wow! You're a quick learner! Great job." She smiled. Enrico smiled as well.

  
"Actually, it was the time that helped me learn the language. I had to stay in London for 22 months to accomplish the missions. " he looked at the ground with a small smile.

  
"But again, I say you're excellent at it. I've seen so many people trying to learn English for years and years and unfortunately, failing. Be proud of yourself. " she said. By that time, she recognized someone who seemed to be a merchant but before she could move towards him, Enrico talked again, causing her to stop and give a proper answer.

  
"Grazie, I take it as a compliment. But, fair lady, I still don't see a reason to sell your jewelry. " he stopped walking.

  
Teena thought for a moment again. She didn't want to ruin it like the last time she did in front of Ezio. 'when you can't say anything right, try saying nothing at all!' She remembered. Finally she came with an honest answer.

"Alright. We decided to sell these to get some clothing and food. "

  
Enrico's mouth fell open.

"Oh no, never never! I won't let that happen. You don't need to do that! " he said, almost raising his voice a bit in disbelief.

  
"Shshshh.. Stay calm! Listen Enrico, we have made the decision. And we'll most likely get them back after we've worked for a while. So, don't worry. " Teena said smiling and wanted to walk towards the mechant but Enrico grasped her wrist.   
"Over my dead body. " he said looking serious.

  
Teena frowned, shocked that his grip on her hand was so tight. She freed her hand.   
"I don't need your mercy. " Teena protested.

  
"Be sure that I'll do anything in my power to stop you from selling your jewelry. " his face and words looked so serious to the point that one could really accept the consequences of disobeying him.

  
"Anything in your power? " Teena raied a brow.

  
"Yes, anything. "

  
"Then do me a favour and find us a job instead of giving charitable donations. " she said with a serious tune.

Her answer froze him.

  
"Charitable donations?! No, please don't get me wrong. " he shook his head. He didn't expect this.

  
"Fine, you're a good man with good intentions but please let me do my work. " she said sarcastically and gave him a thin smile before turning her back and walking forward the merchant man.

  
Enrico frowned but was quick enough to run and block her way.   
  


"Teena.. I don't mean to hurt your pride, I understand that. I also know that how much the jewelry mean to you and your friend and that, you may cherish them. " his voice was soft and his eyes were locked with hers. It seemed like Teena was enchanted by the sea in his eyes. [His eye colour is blue.] Enrico continued again. "And I promise to find you a job, but please, just for one time, think again. Don't sell the jewelry for a low price. Instead, keep them. You might never find something like this. They're special. I provide you what you need and if you're insisting on, you can repay me whenever you want. Dealt? " he wore the sweetest smile ever. Damn, these words could melt the stone. He was so gentle and caring.

But why on earth he was so willing to help?

Teena waited before answering. What would Samin say? What would Samin do if she was in her shoes? She finally made up her mind.   
"Alright. I give up master assassin. But just for this one time. " Teena said softly before looking up at his eyes again. She couldn't resist.

Her answer and sweet voice filled Enrico's heart with joy. He even made a slight move to hug her, take her up to the sky and swirl her around but remembering that there's nothing between them, he refused to do so. 

  
Teena noticed that and her cheeks turned red a bit. Since her skin was white, blushing would be way too obvious and she hated that to happen right now. She quickly looked away. "...thank you, Enrico. " she whispered. 

"You don't need to thank me. " he smiled. She was so sweet. 

"So... " he said, waiting for her to start getting what she needs. 

"Be my translator. " she said. "Let us start buying the goods. First the food. Then the tailor shop please."

  
He nodded and lead the way.

On the way back home, all by sudden, Enrico cleared his throat and called her name, again causing her to stop and reply him politely. 

"Yes? " she said, wondering what he is going to ask.

  
"Ummm. You never told me where are you from?? You speak English fluently." he asked curiously.

  
Teena felt a cold shiver ran down her whole body.   
'Fuck.. What should I say?! From England? Should I hide my nationality like this but what if he finds out it's a lie? No.. From Persia? Should I say the truth but what if it's a wrong thing to say at this moment.. Samin and I have to think and agree on one thing. Ohh, for now I better don't answer at all. I need to think of a plan.. ' she thought.

  
"I mean, I've never heard such a name before." he smiled. Teena smiled at him to cover the fear behind her face. Miraculously it worked.   
That was the moment she finally came up with a good plan.   
A small smile appeared on her lips and she looked forward, decided to walk again. 

"Oh Enrico, look! " she said, pointing at the sundown in horizon. She gasped in aww. Enrico was amazed at the sight. The way she showed amusement in such a typical thing. The way some strands of her hair were sparkling in the last dim light of the day. It was a fascinating moment and Enrico felt lucky to be able to experience it.

  
"Ahh, indeed! Sunset is great. " he said, a small smile painted his lips. 

  
Before he could remember what he was going to ask, Teena immediately spoke again, knowing that her plan to distract him with sunset was working.

  
"I love that pinkish hue spreading within a pure gold.. And then all this will be replaced with a thick dark layer.. " she said, trying her best to look as dreamy as she could. 

  
"But it's not forever. It's a start of a new day that will come after the dark hours. " he said, gazing up to the sky.

  
Plan was successful. She distracted him.

  
"Yes, that's what keeps me going on. "She smiled. She liked how optimistic he was. They were close to the house, so Teena made the good-bye first, without hesitation.   
"So, thank you again Enrico. For keeping me company today. I'll never forget your kindness. " she said softly and took the food and clothes from his hands.

  
"Prego..I don't see a reason for you to say thanks. Always a pleasure, Teena." He said with a small bow of his head.

  
Teena noded and started walking away. "See you later. " she smiled and didn't even wait for Enrico to say goodbye. She quickly entered the house only to meet your bored face. Oh, she was too late!

  
"Oh, hi " she smiled awkwardly at you and you knew something was up.

  
"Good evening. You should've come earlier than this.. " you sighed but Teena swiftly rushed to your side.

  
"I know, heaven knows I tried! but there's something you need to know! " she said in a hurry.

  
"What is it? Take a seat. " you said, offering her a chair.

With that, Teena started to tell you whatever thing happened today for her. 

  
  


Enrico entered the assassin tower. His master, Ezio, was standing before the fireplace with several papers in his hands. Hearing his footsteps, he turned away to face his recruit.

  
Enrico bowed. "Master.. " he said getting close to Ezio with his serious face.

  
"What did you find out?" Ezio was quick to request what he asked. Always.

  
"Unfortunately not too much, sir. I tried my best but I couldn't insist on asking a question for a third time. She would suspect me. I assume that they may be English, but it's not clear yet. Also, the women need a job for a living. " Enrico summed it up.

  
Ezio thought for a moment before speaking.   
"Worse. I need you to get close to the blonde girl and nicely get the information I asked."

They surely need to be careful. Ezio knows that. The girls seem to be trained as professional spies and are smart enough to cover up the truth. But no matter what, Ezio was sure he'll find out soon.

"The (y/hc) haired one seems too head strong and up-tight [serious]. Work on the other girl. Gain her trust by any means. " Ezio said, looking at the papers in his hands. 

  
"Yes sir. " Enrico replyed but deep in heart, he wished they were no harm to their brigade.

"I can not let the enemy get too close to our Brotherhood." Ezio added.

  
Enrico stayed silent till Ezio raised his arm and beckoned him to go. Now he could leave.

"And I want you to be gentle with them, for we don't know the truth yet and we might be wrong. So, no need to miscue. You must choose words wisely. " Ezio trailed off. Apparently, his age has taught him enough. 

Enrico nodded, then bowed his head, turned away to leave but suddenly remembered something.   
"Master.. I've been keeping an eye on them since their arrival here and they never went back to where I first saw them. I mean, the coloseum. "

  
At this, Ezio remained silent. He went deep in thought that Enrico's following words almost startled him.

  
"According to this, should we still worry about the two woman this much? " Enrico asked. At his heart, he desired to put an end over his master's suspicion. If only he could.. 

  
"That has yet to be answered. " was all Ezio said. Short, quick, enough. Enrico got it.

  
"Understood. " Enrico got the drift and left the place.

  
Ezio put the papers back on the table.  
As he was staring into the flames, he came with a conclusion.   
_'If Enrico doesn't make any progress at his mission, I am going to interrupt and do it myself. _  
_ If the two woman turn out to be Templer messagers, then I am going to change the place of the apple, definately.'_ Ezio thought. 

"I won't let it fall into the wrong hands. Never. " he told himself.


	8. Rosy cheeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter woohoo!  
.  
First things first, there's a face claim for my character, Teena. I decided it should be **Lucy fry**.  
.  
I'll upload a pic of Enrico as well at the end of this chapter.  
Annnnnnnd  
A big warning(more like surprise) to you all: not everything is going to happen exactly like it's been in the games. ;D  
.  
Soooo, that way you can expect the unexpected. And I'll be free to lead my storyline as I have planned it the way I want. Yeahhh  
Give me freedom or expect writer's block XD (just kidding)  
.  
More Ezio/Reader for you :)  
.  
Also, I'm sorry, recently I've been really busy and also I didn't feel like writing for a few days. This chaper was supposed to be posted several days ago.  
For now enjoy this, and give me feedback. Good or bad, I'll accept! Please leave your thoughts ❤

  
Two weeks have passed in a blink of an eye. Though, it didn't pass so easily. About a week ago, Enrico found a nice and quite easy job for you and your friend and that job was to help a bookshop grow at copying books, scripts and maps. Since most of the work with the books could be done at home, you and Teena gladly accepted it. And let's face it; you actually needed some time to know the whole city like the palm of your hand. Not always being out, made it a pretty safe job for you.

  
During these last two weeks, things have been growing a bit romantic between Teena and Enrico. Often, you had a feeling like they both yearned to meet each other for the smallest excuses. Even if it could only last just for five minutes, they would most likely take the chance. Especially Enrico, you thought. He wished to spend some more time with Teena, but apparently your friend wouldn't trust a man so easily. You knew that Teena loved him back but sometimes she also brought up good excuses to reject his invitation whenever he asked her to take a walk with him. First you thought, Teena was playing hard to get but one day you asked about it and she made it clear to you "no, Samin. It's just trust issues. I can't.. I wanna keep him at a distance for now." . So, you were pretty sure now. She's doing right. It would take a long time for them. Looking from her point of view, she had every right to act like this. Because afterall, it's the 16th century and none of you knew Enrico or anyone else here. Making a good relationship always takes a time.. Things are more different than a video game.

  
Speaking of 16th centuries, you just realized it today. You thought it was 1400's, so it would the 15th century but receiving a newly written book with today's date on its first page, changed your expectations. It was the year 1508 A.D, so, no surprise that you've been living into another century till now. 

Helping out the old couple with their bookshop was a golden opportunity for you two. It's been two weeks but you've learnt yourself some Italian words.

But Ezio, the most importantly dangerous thing that mattereed to you. You still had a feeling like you're being watched. Like, he's always around to check you up, to make sure you are no threat and to catch you in a second when you do something wrong. You tried to prove him the opposite in all ways... Like you've been acting normal. Living your normal life. Ignoring anything and anyone that looked fishy. However, with all of your effort, your actions failed proving that fact to Mr. Auditore.

  
During these two weeks, you only saw him two times. The first time, it was when you were on your way back home and you noticed he was standing before a blacksmith shop. The second time, he was talking to a man near the bank. You didn't talk, but just saw each other for mere seconds. 

Today, you were told to go to the bookshop. The sun was at the middle of the sky and didn't mind to burn your skin at all. You held one arm on your forehead; in order to prevent the annoying sun harm you eyes. Finally, you reached there. You knocked the door and walked in.

  
"Ahh, you here girl. "The old woman kindly smiled as she saw you. You smiled back.

  
"Yes, hi. Good morning to you. " you said kindly and she nodded with yet another smile.

  
"to Mr. Auditore. Please. Thanks. " she said.

She couldn't talk much more because of her poor English but you appreciated that. It seemed enough because at least you could understand each other.

  
You took the books in hand. It'd be good to see him again.

  
On your way back home, you wondered where to find Ezio. You had no idea and it only got worse when you saw no one of his recruits around the helm. You couldn't leave the books outside so you decided to put them in and leave the place quickly.

  
You held your breath in for a moment, then knocked on the door. No one answered.  
"Anyone there? Where should I put these books? " you said. But there came no answer. The hot weather made it difficult for you to stay much longer outside.

  
So, you opened the door a bit and walked in.

The first thing that caught your sight was a big banner with the assassin sign on the wall facing the entrance. Like the video game itself. To be honest, it felt weird but whatever this weirdness was about, it felt great too.

  
At the left side, you saw some weapons on the wall, on the ground. Swords of all kind, bows, daggers. Big bullet balls which you recognized as smoke bombs. And a pigeon cage with two pigeons in it. You loved birds, and you would really spend some time on caressing those feathered friends but you had something to do. Right now was not the time to pet animals. You sighed and walked around. There, on your right side you found something impressive. Your eyes widened in shock and amusement as you saw countless rows of book shelves on the walls. Like it was a mini library!

  
"Mr. Mentor loves the books. " you told yourself and you couldn't help but grin at this thought. Thought?! Maybe it was more of headcanon than a thought. You've always had this idea that perhaps vaginas are his only outlets but, maybe you were wrong. The man had a fondness for the books as well.

So let's remember that "Nothing is true.." You told yourself in a low tune. It felt right to be here and say those words. [But you misused it in a fun way, *grins*]

  
Carefully you put the books on the table, there was plently of letters with feathers for writing, quills and ink and a candle. For a moment you wished you could work with these books here rather than that bookshop in the city. This place looked incredible.

* * *

Even though, Enrico was told to train two novices but his prentices could wait for some more. Walking out of the training camp, his whole mind was thinking of a way to interact more with his girl, Teena. Already calling her his girl?! Yes. She was more than a target for him, more than someone he was supposed to get information from. During two weeks, he couldn't help but fall deeper for her. No matter how many times she made up stupid excuses to decline his requests for a dinner, for a walk, he'd try harder this time.

  
Keeping in mind that he still needed to find the reason for her presence at the Colosseum and her real nationality, he headed towards the house. Still, soaked in sweat, he took a deep breath before knocking at the door.

  
Teena immediately put her phone down and ran to the door. She knew it was her friend, Samin.

  
"Did you get the books?! " she said before opening the door, not bothering herself to ask who was there.

  
A small smile painted Enrico's lips. "I didn't. " he said, letting out a small chuckle. He knew she had mistaken him for her friend.

  
Teena's heart skipped a beat for a second. When she calmed down, she sighed, returning the same smile.

"Oh, hi. " she said but soon noticed the sweat on his face. She drew her brows together.

  
"Are you.. Alright? " she asked softly.

  
"Ahahah, no worries bella. I was training with two young recruits." a sweet smile appeared on his lips before speaking his words.

  
"Actually.. I'll accept no excuse for tonight!"  
Teena was left speechless. Your friend was feeling both flattered and anxious at his frank words.

  
"I... No Enrico, I'm not making excuses. " she looked at the ground. Because actually she was making excuses but just didn't expect him to realize that.

  
Enrico came a step closer. He could see her face details much better now.

  
"So, will you give me this honour to take you out for a dinner tonight? " he said.

Nervousness was written all over his face and Teena fought hard to prevent a chuckle escape her mouth. He was nervous at her 'yes' or 'no'. He was cute this way.

  
She smiled and before she could say anything, Enrico talked again.

  
"I take it as a 'yes'."

  
"Oh god. " she shook her head, before making a small laughter and answering his question.  
"Take my smile as a 'maybe'. " she said softly, gaining another small smile from Enrico.

* * *

  
You were watching the book shelves. All these old books, envelopes, scripts. 'What is Ezio exactly searching for?' You wondered.

  
You took a step to go beyond the shelf. There was also another line of shelves. You stood in the middle of the first two ones. Looking at the titles on the books, you soon guessed all these are assassin-related books. A collection of thousands of pages gathered in a small bureau.

  
As you turned around and walked further towards the nearby desk, a book with a crimson red colour caught your attention and your eyes widened at its title.

  
"Hassan I Sabbah."  
You gasped out!

  
This name was indeed a Persian name. Not Arabic, not English and not Italian. You knew it.

  
It surprised you. What on earth there was between assassins and this Persian man?! You had to figure out.

  
You reached out your arm to take the book, totally forgetting that you should ask Ezio first but the sound of the door being open, scared you. You stopped where you were, between the shelf lines. Dammit, why didn't you just leave the place after you put the books on the desk? You cursed yourself.

  
Among the books, curious eyes of yours searched for a figure that would come in. It was Ezio. Well done. You just added to his suspicion. And since he left the door open, you guessed someone else would come in as well. The moment he entered the bureau, he pulled his hood back. You had to admit he looked much handsome that way but now was not the time for fangirling.

Moments later, Enrico came in too and closed the door behind. Ezio handed him a letter. You were very careful not to make a sound, you even kept your breath in. You hated this, you hated to hide and witness a thing between two people but it was too late to move. You had no choice but to stay. To wait for a right time to leave the place. 

"I might leave Campagna for Centro district on the next week. You'll need to take a look at this." Ezio said before walking towards the pigeon cage.

  
Enrico stayed silent. Only looking at the letter his master just gave him.  
'What is this? A mission? Teena perhaps won't be happy to hear he'll be away for a while. ' you thought for a moment but again, Ezio's voice brought you back to reality.

  
"Any news from the two women? " he asked while checking the papers near the pigeon cage.

For a moment, a small smile appeared on your lips. Was he worried about you? Awww how caring! so nice of this assassino.

  
"It's been two weeks and yet, you have known nothing about their nationality. Things about these two are getting complicated and I can't leave Campagna worryingly. " he said, already starting to pace back and forth.  
You felt your heart stopped.  
What's wrong with him that he's walking back and forth?! Is it fear, anger, anxiety or frustration?! That you couldn't say but you knew one thing: maybe you were horribly wrong about him being so caring about you two.  
So, your small smile dried away quickly.

  
"I... " Enrico touched his forehead. You guessed he was ashamed or simply not daring to admit a thing.  
"Please forgive me, Mentore. I... I've tried my best but Teena never answered the questions. But I'm sure the vault isn't in danger. Nothing in the Colosseum is in danger, Senior." he said and lowered his head.

  
Teena didn't answer?! Wait what?! What's going on here?! Ah, it's all a plan..  
Was it a trap for her? Oh no, maybe his feelings for her weren't true.  
Ezio didn't say anything. He only stopped walking and shook his head at his recruit. 'Perhaps silently saying what a shame.. ' you thought.

  
"Just extra several days. Mentore, I will not fail my mission, I never disappoint you. " Enrico said before bowing his head again.

  
However Ezio seemed unwilling to postpone the dealine to later if there was one. But he nodded anyway. He was old enough to be a little more patient. Enrico left the place.

  
Part of you wanted to spring up, to interrupt his thought lines and tell whatever hell happened to you this month. Who you are, where you are from and what you do. Last week you and Teena agreed to tell them the truth. Even though they don't understand or believe your words.  
But you were not sure of the time. Was it the right minute? Like it or not, sometimes you procrastinated so much. But you wish you told him sooner. So, he wouldn't get this much suspicious. Oh how the things go out of hand..

You drowned in such thoughts of yours, unaware of the fact that when you sat down, a small part of your skirt remained out of the book shelves.

  
Since when you were such a tactless person at someone's presence?! Blame it on the damn dress. Back in your own era, people rarely put aside the comfy clothes to wear long dresses like this one you're wearing now.

  
You prayed god so much for Ezio not to see you.

  
You could hear your heart beating in your ears. If he finds you here now, then it'd put an end to his dubious remarks on you. Honestly, who wouldn't?! You were questionable here at his library, among his letters, scripts.

  
This only got worse when he came over the desk once more. Finally noticing the books you put there earlier.

  
'Oh god god god... Please leave this place for a second, Ezio... ' you thought.

  
Despite your prayers, not only he left the place, but also leant back against his desk, and held one of the books in the hand, going to page one. Now, he was facing you.

  
You cursed yourself for being this carelss. You wanted to slowly drag your dress under your feet but such thing would never go unnoticed by the assassin's keen eyes. You looked up at his face, a slight move and he threw the book to a corner, took out his wristblade. He was on his guard.

  
"Who are you? " he said clearly, loud enough.  
You swallowed the fear in your throat, knowing that he might get closer and you may accidentally scare each other which would only lead to unwanted negative outcomes.

  
"It's.. It's me.. Samin.. " you stuttered.

  
"Come out. " he said a bit calmer but not putting his hiddenblade aside. It made you frown. You were innocent!!

  
You stood and came out. You held your head up. No matter you were scared to a high point but your pride would always be a higher point for you. Think you'd crawl out on your knees like a coward?! Not in a million years. Wether it was Ezio or not.

  
When you stood infront of him, you didn't smile. You managed to stay calm to look serious and show no sign of fear outside in your face. And of course he himself was the same both inside and outside.

  
"What were you doing here? " he asked seriously. You looked up at his gorgeous face, then sighed and looked at the books on the desk. 

  
"The old woman in the bookshop told me to bring you those books. " you pointed your finger at them. Ezio threw them a glance before looking at you again. You continued.  
"I put them there but when I wanted to return, I looked around. This place astonished me. I just looked at the weapons, the pigeons and your desk and for most, I looked at these books."

  
"So you checked every corner??" He said, and you saw a small smile appeared on his lips. You smiled as well. Getting a feeling like there's nothing important at his bureau for him to worry about.

  
"No, not every corner. But just one book that its title caught my eyes. I was.. Surprised to see such a name among these books here. " you said.

  
"Which one? " he asked. The fact that he talks a little was a bit annoying to you but, you knew he was just being careful. Like always. This might be how his whole life is as an assassin.

  
"I didn't even touch it. But the title was 'Hassan i Sabbah'. " you answered honestly. One could easily feel the truth in all your words and you wonder why he still had his hiddenblade out. Maybe, you should say it yourself.

  
"Ezio.. " you told unintentionally, and you could swear, for a fraction of seconds you saw his brows slightly raised and several horizontal wrinkles crossed his forehead. Looking both shocked and surprised to hear his name.

  
Goddamit, you called him with his first name like he was a close friend of yours. Oh no..  
'If you mess up, clean it up.' You remembered and immediately continued to talk, regardless to his still-the-same facial expression.

  
"Mr. Auditore. We are innocent. " you said, looking at his brown eyes. You always believed that eyes are a set of windows to one's soul. So maybe he could find the truth of your words in your eyes. He has almost lived half a century [yup, he's 49 yo] so maybe he could separate the truth fom the lie.  
It took him a moment or two, to finally put aside his hiddenblade and let go of the tension between you.

  
He was looking at you, and you were looking at him. Without transferring any words. And soon, it turned out to be 'staring' at each other. An awkward silence ruled over the place.

And for a second you wondered which one of you would win this staring contest.  
Thanks to your opponent, he resolutely broke the silence first.

  
"Why is that book special to you? " he asked gently. You actually expected some question else. A question like his main quests for Enrico. 'Where are you from, ' 'what were you doing back in the Colosseum ' and such.  
"Because his name is in Persian. And I am a Persian lady. " you said, smiling. Then you looked away.

  
"You are from the Persian empire? " he asked curiously.

  
"Si, the lion and the sun. The Safavid dynasty. Shah[King] Ismail I. " you said. Thanks to your professor, Mrs. Hanifnezhade and all your history teachers, you knew your history if not perfectly perfect but very well.

  
He nodded and you said nothing, giving him enough space to ask further question in order to get over of his never-ending suspicion.

  
He sat on his chair and with his hand he beckoned you to take a seat as well.

Now it felt much better. Seemed like the tention had begun to slowly slip away.

  
"Your hometown is far away from Roma. Why did you travel here? Where is your family? " he asked as he put his elbows on the desk. You had to admit it kinda looked like the interrogation scene in the movies.

  
"No one told me why I travled here. " you sighed. You wanted to correct the sentence you just said. If only you could say 'this era' instead of 'here'. Ugh

  
"I have no news of my family but our district has a rather famous name and it's Aras. Have you ever.. Heard of that place? " you asked him. 

  
Ezio thought for a moment before answering. "No, I have not. You are kidnapped. Is this true? " he asked. His voice and face sounded more friendly now. Good enough to make you feel better.

  
"Eveything went black, then white. Finally I opened my eyes only to realize me and my friend are here, in your city." This was the most honest and the least suspicion-maker answer you could come up with right now.

  
Ezio's gaze fell on the envelopes on his desk.  
"I'll make sure you both will stay safe and sound here. " he finally said, offering a warm smile to you.

  
Ohhh god, why is he so caring? Somewhere deep inside, when you were among the book shelves, you knew when you told yourself that he's a caring person, you were not wrong.

  
"How will I be able to repay your kindness, mentor..." You said with a small bow of your head.

  
"Prego[don't mention it], only recruits call me mentore. You did the right thing when you called me Ezio. " he said and the air was filled with his sweet chuckle.

  
Dammit

  
"I.. Well.. " you covered your mouth with your hand before returning the same chuckle. "I am sorry if I offended you. I didn't meant i-... "

  
"No apologies senorita! It didn't offend me; it actually surprised me. You called my name suddenly out of the blue; like we knew each other for years. " he smiled, looking down at you which only made your cheeks blush. But his last words gave you a bittersweet feeling. 'Like we knew each other for years. ' ahh, yes. You knew him. He was, he is and he sure as hell will be your favorite game character all time. This is the happy part but the sad part is how you could tell him that he is nothing but a fictional character in your era? It feels.

  
Letting go of the sad part of your feeling, you tried to gather your thoughts. A brilliant idea popped into your mind.

  
"Then, we should be even, Ezio. Since you give me permission to call you by your first name, you can just call me.. Samin. " you smiled at him while scanning his handsome face.

  
Now now, he was turning slightly red a bit. Oh, how the tables turn..

  
"Samin? " he asked you in a low voice, as if he was asking you for permission.

  
"Yes, Samin. " a smile of satisfaction appeared on your lips.

* * *

* * *

Here are the screen shots of Enrico, that I took from the game 'Assassin's Creed; Brotherhood'

[Click here to see](https://pasteboard.co/Ivmbnr4.jpg)

[Click here](https://pasteboard.co/IvmcPrH.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a reader/Ezio fanfic. But from the beginning, I gave your character a name and a nationality. (I've never done this in my other stories. Because it doesn't really matter.)  
.  
Each one has a special reason. You'll find the reason to your nationality on the next following chapters and I'm gonna save the secret to your character's name for the last chapter. You'll like it I'm sure. Till that time, please wait ❤ it does worth it.


	9. Mission: Steal a kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too much drama..  
Too much emotions for reader, Ezio, Teena and Enrico.  
Plot thickens. ^^

  
You closed the door of the hideout behind. Your moments with Ezio has left you dumbfounded. Was it real? Was it really him? The real him? Finally you had a chance to reveal the truth to him. If not completely, at least a part of if. You couldn't help but see your mind wander about that gracious assassin. He was indeed a very well experienced human in all ways. You witnessed that. The way he dealt things with his young recruit, then your issue and finally showing up a small part of his true face to you.. You couldn't help but feel your heart melting in your chest right now. Something about the master assassin brings you close to him and you don't even know what it is. Does he have the same affect to all the girls and women he come across in the city or is it just you that melt at his smile? His magnetic field is too strong.

  
To avoid any attention, you quickly gathered you thoughts and decided to think about them later. You should be at home right now. So you made a bee line to your home, to find Teena and inform her of the things happened to you this afternoon.

  
When you entered the home, you found Teena standing before a mirror. Just adjusting her little bun behind her head. You smiled.

  
"Samin, finally you're here! " she said as soon as she got your sight. She came close to give you a hug.

  
"Yes I am.. Teena. " you said, returning her friendly hug. You stood silent for a moment but your friend was quick to discover you were not alright by scanning your face.

  
"Is there.. Something? " she asked a little worryingly.

  
You sighed, thinking about where to begin. "Teena.. It's about us, and then you and Enrico. And at last me and Ezio. Care to listen? " your (y/eyecolour) eyes looked into her golden eyes. She nodded. "Sure, tell me. "

  
"I.. Got the books and did what I was told to do. No one answered me at the door. So I opened and got inside. "

  
"How did it look like? Just like how we've seen in the games? " she questioned you, and you could see the corner of her lips curling up a bit to from a smile in amusement.

  
You gave her a small nod. "Yes, banners, weapons, pigeons, maps and.. books everywhere. "

  
"Hmm I see nothing wrong with it. I'd enter the office if I were you. Put the books there somewhere in sight and then I'd leave. " she softly told you, thinking that it was all that happened.

  
"Heaven knows I managed to do the same but I stopped to take a look at them just for several minutes. There, Teena, I found a book, with the name of a Persian man on it!" You crossed your arms. "But before I get out of the building, Ezio came in, followed by Enrico. " you said, and Teena tilted her head; looking more willing to hear the rest about her man.

  
"Aww Enrico! I've got something to tell you about him! But you go first, tell me what happened there. " she said.

  
Oh, this was the hardest part. How would you describe the scene to her? You had to be careful. You've been close friends with Teena for years and you knew her pretty well. If you explain wrong or not enough, she'd overact in an exaggerated manner. And that'd be bad for her and Enrico.

  
"I've got something to tell you about him too. Teena, listen to me. I'm just saying what I heard, okay? I don't know how he feels about you, I don't know how much of his feeling is true for you. I also don't know if this is wrong to tell you or not.. " you said but your friend interrupted you.

  
"What do you know then?" She seemed confused but you first needed an intro.

  
"I say what I heard. Understood? " you held her hand to lead you both towards the table and the chairs. She didn't resist. When you sat down, she was the first to talk, seemed like she understood your words just right now.

  
"Tell me Samin, what is it? What do you mean by that? His feelings for me? Wrong or right ?I don't get it.." She drew her brows together. Now looking worried.

  
You didn't hesitate to answer. "Enrico got close to you, to know the answer to his master's questions. where we are from and who we are and such. It was the mission Ezio gave him. So maybe he was playing a lover role..I'm trying to say you need to be careful, be wiser. They were aware of our presence at Colosseum. Since there they've been watching us. To be honest, Ezio was right to suspect two mysterious women-" Teena cut your words.

  
"But Enrico didn't have any right to play with my feelings! His mission was to steal a kiss!" now her anxiety was replaced with her anger.

Oh no.. Not even noticing the second part of your remarks.

  
"Teena we don't know that yet! Don't judge him, maybe we're wrong. Okay? But think about it, he was forced to! I even noticed he looked ashamed to say he still hadn't find the answers to his questions in front of Ezio. " you protested but it was all like beating a dead horse. You were sure Teena is not getting what you say. Her mind couldn't fathom Enrico's actions.

  
"I don't need his shame!"

  
You sighed. "He was ashamed; not because he couldn't get a couple of answers from you. I think the reason is because he didn't want to.. but he was forced, you see."

  
"All I see is him putting on a face facade. I.. didn't trust him first but.. " a single tear ran down her cheek. "But.. Later... Ah, for once in my life, what a fool I was to trust that bastard! " she hit the table with her fist.

  
"Teena! I said we don't know that!... Be careful, your knuckles have turned white. " You said softly, drying her tear. She slowly leant against your chest. God knows how much insecure she must've felt that moment. You put one arm around her shoulders. 

"میدونم که هنوز نمیدونیمش..  
(Midoonam ke hanooz nemidoonimesh..) [I know that we don't know it yet..]" She told you in Persian.

  
"نه, نمیدونی. فقط داری تظاهر میکنی. خوب فکر کن. ببین, تینا, بهم قول بده که تو انریکو رو بخاطر چیزی که ازش مطمئن نیستی, نمیکشی. لطفا فوری عکس العمل نشون نده.  
(Na, nemidooni. Faghat dari tazahor mikoni. Khoob fek kon. Bebin, Teena, behem ghoul bede ke to Enriko ro be khatere chizi ke azash motmaen nisti, nemikoshi. Loftan fouri axe ol amal neshoon nade.) [no, you don't. You're just putting on a show. Think clearly. Listen, Teena, promise me that you're not going to kill Enrico for the thing you are not sure of yet. Please don't overact. " you said, letting a small chuckle against her head under your chin.

  
"I promise. " she told you sniffing.

  
You stayed silent for a minute or so, before talking again. "And I told Ezio about our nationality as we both agreed before. From Aras and it's the Safavid dynasty who rules there. But I didn't tell him about our present day era. It was impossible at the moment..believe me. And he thinks we've been kidnapped. I told him we're innocent and... "You stopped to take a breath. Now you've told her everything. Looking at the consequences, you wondered what if you just kept that dialogue with Ezio and Enrico inside your mind instead of telling her out right? But a part of you wouldn't be okay with it. She was your friend afterall and you promised to give her relationship advices when necessary.. And it seemed like this was one of the necessities she should've been informed of.

  
"Okay.. Alright alright.. "She said breaking the hug. "But Samin, I feel like I just need some loneliness. Some time for myself to think clearly. I wanna take a walk outside. Do you mind? " she asked you in her quiet tone.

  
"Oh, of course, Teena. Sure. Just don't be late and be careful please. I'll be around and always here to support you. " you smiled at her.

  
"Thank you. " she said. When she reached the door, she turned her face to you again. "And Enrico asked me for a dinner tonight. He said there'd be no excuses. And I said maybe. But I'm not going out with him tonight. I'll say I'm not in the mood. "She said before opening the door and leaving the house. So strange she didn't even wait for you to say anything.  
Teena closed the door behind herself. 'Imma skin you alive, Enrico ' she told herself before heading straight to the training area where she could probably find Enrico.  
  


* * *

  
When your friend left, you moved to your bed. Bringing up your phone, you went to the gallery. You scrolled through hundreds of pics. Pics of your dog, buildings, sketches, screenshots, friends, quotes, and... Your family for most. Oh, how much you missed them. Where are they? What are you doing? It's almost been three weeks but you haven't returned home yet. They're surely worried about you.

  
"I love you more tham anything, more than anyone. I miss you to the moon and back. Mom, dad, brother.. I miss our house, I miss my room." You didn't fight tears forming in your eyes. Eventually several tear drops fell on the screen and you quickly wiped them away with your arm.

It doesn't make sense to you. If you're here, in the sixteenth century, then do you even exist in 21th century? How? Are you dreaming? Are you in a coma? The last time you remember you were at at Colosseum with your professor and other students. But it all changed in a blink of an eye. You saw shiny footsteps on the ground and just stepped on them. You didn't know it'd end like this. You're kinda trapped here. Not to mention you don't like living here, Ezio, Enrico, Teena, shopkeepers were kind to you..but it doesn't feel like 'home' either.

  
Why are you so attached to your home? And even though you're miles and centuries away from your home. It's where you lived, where you grew up.

  
You felt like something came into your mind about 'being attached' and 'being miles away' but quickly vanished like vapor.

  
Letting out the breath you've been keeping inside you lungs, you stood up, walked towards the window. The sun was coming down, splashing his last shiny rays over the buildings, the roads. Everything golden, you smiled. You always loved old places. A part of you often wanted to be someone living a life in the past. This day finished, finally. You stretched out your arms behind yourself.

  
"What an adventurous day this was. " you said, yawning. Looking outside your window, you recognized Ezio walking towards your house. His hood was on and he held a book in his hand. "And it [the adventurous day] is not finished yet. " you said, smiling. You his your phone under your bed before  
Before Ezio could come close to your house, you managed to stand in the balcony.

Looking at the road ahead of you, you pretended like you didn't see him coming this way.

* * *

  
  
No way Teena was going to get over it easily. What Enrico has done is a betrayal to her.

Walking towards the training field, she ignored the gazes of several recruits standing on her way. It didn't matter. She looked like someone unstoppable and furious to everyone. One words and she would rip out your throat. Eyes narrowed and fists tight, she was frowning at one single man inside the ring.

  
"What the..? " one of the recruits said quietly but she gently pushed them aside before coming to stop infront of the ring, waiting for Enrico to notice her.

  
Enrico had a wooden sword in his hands, aimed at a young boy infront of him.

  
"To attack is to defence, how many times do I have to repeat myself? Don't be coward! Come forth! " he yelled at the poor recruit who seemed too afraid to attack his master. But Enrico left him no choice. He moved to another side and suddenly ran towards Enrico. That was the moment Enrico saw Teena outside of the ring. He unintentionally smiled but his smile disappeared as he found her frowning as bad as possible.

  
'Why so mad?? ' he wondered in a confused manner but was snapped out of it by his recruit's loud shout. He had no time to dudge or defend. It was too late. He stood there and watched the wood came to his face. He took the impact to his jaw.

  
Groaning in pain, Enrico fell down backwards. His one hand on the soon-to-be-bruised area. Damn, that hurt so bad.

  
His young recruit quickly sat by his side, panting and shaking in fear.

  
"I... I.. I thought.. " he stuttered but Enrico raised his hand to silent him.

  
"Uh.. That's not.. Your fault. I was distracted. " Enrico said, still holding his hand on his face. With one eye open, he looked over Teena who was still standing there, throwing him daggers with her glance.

  
'Why doesn't she come over to me to see if I'm still alive or not.. ' he wondered. For real, was she really her standing there or it was a mere illusion of his girl?

  
Another recruit ran towards him. He offered him a hand to stand up. When Enrico was on his feet, he looked around. Everyone was looking at him. 'A big disgrace..' he thought before nodding and speaking to his young recruit.

  
"Training is over for today. Go. " he said before making his way towards Teena. The closer he got, the madder her face sounded.  
Finally, he stopped before her. Offering her a weak smile.

  
"Teena.. " was all he said before he felt a loud slap on his cheek.

  
"You!! " Teena finally said, looking distressed.  
"تو چیکار کردی, انریکو؟؟  
(To chikar kardi, Enriko??) [What have you done, Enrico?? "

  
Enrico's mouth fell open as he couldn't understand the language she was speaking. 

"ازت... انتظار نداشتم. حرف مافوقت مهم بود یا من؟... من.. دوست داشتم!  
(Azat... Entezar nadashtam. Harfe mafoghet mohem bood ya man?... Man.. Dooset dashtam!) [I didn't... Expect you this. Which one was important; your master's words or me?... I.. Loved you! " she said before rushing out of the training field, leaving everyone in shock.

  
It took Enrico a few moments to comprehend this just happened but why, he did not know. He had to figure out. He cared for her, even if... She didn't.

  
Tearing his eyes off of the entrance of the field, where his lover just disappeared, he looked around. All eyes were on him. What a shame.. For Enrico was a strong and highly respected man among the assassins in Italy; only named after the leader, Ezio Auditore da Firenze.. But it more angered him instead of ashaming him. So he made it clear.

  
"Ain't you got a thing to do?! " he looked around at several recruits who were watching him. "Get back to work!! " he said loudly and immediately everyone pretened like they're actually doing something.

  
With his hand still on his cheek Enrico followed Teena. Her slapped hurt more than the impact her took. Not physically, more mentally. A girl's slap wouldn't hurt him at all, he's been into uch worse. But this hurt so badly. Because it was Teena, the girl he loved so dearly; not a random courtesan.

  
For a few minutes, he faught really hard not to see things blurry. He felt his eyes wet.

* * *

  
You felt his presence close and you turned your head in time to lock (y/ec) eyes with his chocolate ones. He stayed at downstairs and held out the book to you.

  
"You might wanna take a look at this. " he said, kindly smiling.

  
Looking a the cover, you immediately recognized the book. It was the book that got your attention this afternoon.. At HIS library.

  
Since you thought getting the book from his hands, while he's standing down side, may sound rude, you walked down the stairs. So you both would be even.

  
He noticed what you did and for a moment he cracked another smile again. Returning his sweet smile, you took the book in hand once he offered it to you again.

  
"This means a lot! Thank you.. Ezio. " you said. "I'll return it back to you once I finish reading it. "

  
He nodded. "It is about the Persian brotherhood established and led by a man that you see his name on the cover. "  
What the...?! Really?

  
You gasped as soon as you heard the word 'brotherhood'. It means there were assassins in your own country but you were never aware of.. Untill this moment.

  
"That means... We've got our own assassins in Persia. Wow! " you said, smiling as big as possible. You opened the book to take a brief look at the pages.

  
"It is said the first hideout was built by him after assassination Creed has been neglected for so many centuries. It was the place where it all re-begin. That much I know." Ezio chcukled. To him, it was strange that a young girl was surprised to know about a foreign branch of his Creed but the book and the words in it had nothing to make Ezio worry about. She could read it.

  
You tilted your head. Oh no, this can not be real, but why not! It's so surprising. You set a goal for yourself. You were going to know it all. To find its origin. No matter what it'd cost. 

"I'm gonna start reading this book tonight." You said, holding the book close to your stomach.

"It takes a lot of time to organize these kind of books in the hideout. If by accident I find any- "

  
"A lot of time? No worries, mentore. Me and my friend could be a helping hand. Since I know you might be busy but we're free to organize them if you tell us how." You cut his words. From his face, you could tell he was pondering your suggestion in his heart.

Thinking and weighing your words carefully in his mind. It didn't take long for him to make up his mind.

  
"If you wish so." he said but before you could answer him, your eyes catch the glimpse of your grumpy friend who was coming to you from Ezio's behind.

  
Ezio was quick to notice that, holding his hand on the hilt of the sword hanging from his belt, he turned his head. He then looked at you again.

  
"Your friend? " he said, bringing his eyebrows together. Oh god, even he noticed that Teena was in a pathetic condition.

  
"Umm.. Yes, my friend. " you nodded.

  
Teena quickly came to your side. One look, and you knew something was up.

  
"I talked with Enrico. " she said, before murmuring a quiet 'hi ' to Ezio.

  
"My recruit? " Ezio asked, getting your attentions to himself.

  
"Aahhh, yes your recruit! A true example of a gentlemen with good intentions, a very loyal and considering man, indeed.." she said with a serious tone.

  
_'He's a jerk, a basterd, an asshole. '_ you translated her words to yourself. Teena was being her sarcastic self again.

  
"Please excuse us, signor auditore. We can talk tomorrow morning if you mind. " you said finally, facing Ezio. Maybe you and your friend should talk inside the house, more privately. It was none of Ezio's concern. He already has so much so worry about.

  
"Capisco. [I understand.] " he answered with a small nod.

  
You smiled awkwardly, for you didn't get what Capisco means. You left the place with your friend.

Soon after you two left, Ezio turned back only to find his young recruit with his hand on a bruised cheek. Oops, it wasn't the right time to show up. His other cheek looked slightly red, due to a small handprint on it.

Love mark of Teena~

Enrico didn't hesitate to come closer, even though he was uncomfortable to face his mentor this way.

  
"Don't tell me that little bella is the cause of this. " Ezio said as he started walking towards the hideout. He tried to hide the grin forming on his lips. Of course his recruit was young and naive. Enrico followed him.

  
When they reached the hideout, the master was the one who talked again.

"Tell me, what happened Enrico? " he asked in his perfect Italian accent.

  
Enrico looked away. He sighed eventually. There was no way he could escape this.  
"She.. She talked to me in Persian. I felt she told me that she loves me... the girl with golden eyes.. " he was putting all his emotion in his sentences. 

  
"I see young people have found a new way to show their affection and.... To express love!" Ezio said in response, smiling. He was referring to his well-bruised face. 

Even though Enrico's cheek was hurting so bad, he let out a quiet laughter. The laughter quickly stopped as he felt more ache, causing him to hold his cheek with both hands like his whole life depended on it.  
"She was not... the direct cause of.. This. It was me. I was distracted by her. "

  
"Do you love her?" Ezio asked him bluntly. 

  
It took several seconds for Enrico to let it out. Knowing Ezio, his mentor was a trustworthy man, he'd better don't keep secrets from him. For Enrico, he was like a father. He's raised him since he was 6 years old. Always supported him. And to Ezio, Enrico was like the son he never had.

  
"I love her. " he said looking down, but still smiling. Couldn't hold it back anymore.

  
Ezio knew it.

'He knows how it feels to lose a beloved one. He lost Cristina long before. And ever since he cared about his duties, his targets rather than making his own family. But this was long time ago..' Enrico thought. 

  
"Then, go after her. Cherish what you both feel. You can not deny your heart. " he said looking at the fire. Oh, why he seemed like a beautifuly broken character?

  
Enrico was surprised to see this. His mentor has been through so much, he guessed.

"Why? " he asked, forgetting about the pain and giving all his attention to what the old man had to say.

  
"Because many decades passed before I understood the meaning of Love, time, liberty. I am only telling you to cherish those three. " he said, not looking at him. 

Long ago, when he was younger, Ezio had told him some stories about his own life. 

But little did Enrico know he would only understand his mentor at this age. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the kindergarten!  
Ezio auditore de la la la will be your teacher. He cares a lot for everyone :)


	10. 50 shades of Altair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't let the title fool you guys XD it's just a funny random thought which you'll see in the chapter XD hehe   
.  
So this chapter is kinda the beginning of a long journey with Ezio. It starts with a simple task that was mentioned in the previous chapter.   
.

  
It was going to be a long night. You knew it. As you expected, you and Teena spent several hours, discussing the things that were, and the things that are. You believed Teena has made a fuss about nothing certain in a dramatic manner. You wished it ended up better. She was a girl with attitude but surely didn't handle her situation the way her mind suggested her.

  
Anyway she pushed you away and begged you to let her be, telling you that her phone is the only thing she needs right now. You listened and did as she asked and left her to herself tonight. Eventually she cried herself to sleep with Lara Fabian's "Je t’aime".

  
As she drifted into sleep, you lit a candle above your bed and picked up the book. You promised Ezio to start reading it tonight.

  
You shifted in you bed to be in a more comfy position, then you opened the book carefully.

It must've been very old, you thought. There was only these words on the first page.

_حشاشین (Hashashin)_

_ Nothing is true--Eveything is permitted_

You smiled. "The motto and the original word! An Arabic and Persian word for 'Assassin'." You told yourself. "Also, it is said to 'someone who is loyal to the beliefs and religion. '. This word might be mistaken by medieval Europeans as 'professional killer.' Hmmm, apparently mistaken as 'Assassin'."  
You felt good that you could understand these words easily and probably better than everyone here. No wonder, it was your mother tongue.

  
Being excited, you moved to page two. There was only a quote. 

_The Old Man of the Mountain:_

_Only the best of the best become assassins. Members responsible for performing assassination are extensively trained not only to be masters of combat, but also to be masters of the mind.. masters of the mind...masters of the mind.._   
_ 1037-1124_

"Masters of the mind" you repeated. This must be so important. It sounded like a divine providence. You wondered who is the old man of the mountain but you body didn't keep you company. You yawned for several times, grinning that only 10% of your battery is left. Maybe you could continue tomorrow. It was a long day for you. So much has happened.

  
Therefore, you put the book aside, slid under the cool bed sheets which gave you a chill. You closed your eyes and drifted into the sleep. 

  
Morning came and you were almost awake by that time. Good thing, you were getting into a healthy life. Back in your own era you used to live an owl's life. Staying awake till 3 a.m and then sleeping till 11 a.m . But now you're getting used to it. Again, before heading out you hid the phone and the power banks under your bed, wondering whould there be a right time, a chance to show it to Ezio ever. You couldn't imagine his reaction.

Would he be saying 'what sorcery is this?! ' or just 'another artifact? ' keeping in mind that you had an iPhone made it all worse.

Because there's a picture of apple behind it and a hidden botton on the buttom that makes a pretty black hidden screen glow.

Would Ezio's mind make a connection of his 'apple' and your 'apple'?! You did not know. To you it sounded hilarious and dangerous at the same time but knowing Ezio being a tactful one, a man of reason and wit, you hoped it all would go good with introducing you phone to him.

  
Teena told you that she'll join you in the library soon. So, you left the house for the hideout.

  
There he was, Ezio standing next to a man which you thought he was a mercenary.. Because of his leather clothes.

  
As soon as he saw you, he cracked a smile and waved at you. You mirrored him but your inner fangirl squeaked inside at the sight. You were excellent to hide it by a simple smile anyway.

  
You walked towards the books. Yesterday he said he was having trouble with organizing the books and you gladly offered him your help which he accepted after hesitating for a moment.

  
Right when you reached thr shelves, he sent the mercenary man out and immediately came by your side.

  
"Samin! It is good to see you. " he said standing where you were.

  
"The honor is mine, Mentor." You smiled at his gorgeous face. For the second time today, you repressed the fangirl inside to let you gather your thoughts.   
"So, where do I begin? " you asked him.

  
He looked around for a moment before answering your question.   
"From the first shelf there. " he pointed his finger to the corner. "But, a lot of books and scripts are on the way. This evening, I am going to the centro district. There are plenty of these books that I'll bring with myself here once I'm back. " he said, looking down at you.

  
You gasped in surprise. "Wow! You mean you have a bigger library there? "

  
"I have to say the library there is just a little bigger than the library here. Because the main hideout is a bigger building itself. "

  
"Hmmm.. I see. " you said, going towards the first shelf.

  
Ezio moved towards the table. Seemed like he had much to say.   
"The books I'll bring here are a collection of handwritten books, notes and letters that I've gathered from everywhere. Monteriggioni, Florence, Rome, Forlì and Montreal. Our Villa, our hideouts, thief houses and the barraks..."  
As he was talking, you smiled yo yourself. You knew these names, these places! Now if only they were as they've been pictured..

  
"There will be thousands of books and plenty of work, Samin. Are you sure you can handle it? " he said, looking at you with worried eyes.

  
"I am sure we can handle it. Besides that, it's the least we could do to thank you. " you said, giving him a reassuring look. It worked. He noded with another smile of his.

  
"Then, I'll be so thankful to you. " he said.   
It was the moment your friend entered the hideout. After greetings with Ezio, Teena came to you.

  
"So, it begins.. " she said wearing a sad smile.

  
"Of course Teena, but you can sit there and watch for several days. I don't mind, really. You can rest if you're not in the mood. I know you don't feel like moving these books. " you placed your hand on her shoulder. She noded.

  
After a while, Ezio left the place silently, leaving you and your friend alone. Probably preparing himself for the short trip on this evening, you thought.

Helping Ezio with his work, was easier and better for both of you. First you were supposed to make a list of all the books here. You picked up another book. With a blew you wiped away the dust off of the book's cover.

  
As you suggested Teena, she was in a corner, busy doing nothing but looking around.

  
"I'm thinking. " Teena caught your attention.

  
"Thinking about what? " you asked her in return.

  
"Altiar. "

  
You gave her a surprised look. "Altair?? " you put the book aside to have a short break. "What about him makes you think of him so suddenly? " you asked Teena, while looking for a chair nearby to sit and rest a bit. 

"Dunno. Go ask him yourself. " she said, wearing a big smile. Now now, seemed like her mood was slowly returning.

  
You shrugged. "Fine." You looked around and said. "O, where art thou Altair?! What have you done that made my friend think of you? " you were shaking because of your laughter vibrating through inside.

  
"A rape. " Teena said quietly but it was loud enough to your ears to make you burst into a laughter.

  
"What... The.. Fuck, Teena?!" You said between your laughters. She was laughing too.

  
It took a moment for her to come closer to sit on the chair before you.  
"Seriously, think about it! " she said, drying a tear of laughter on her face.

  
"Come on!! " you couldn't stop laughing. What the hell she had in mind!

  
"I'm thinking.. Just maybe.. Just maybe, Samin, the things aren't like as we're told and as we've seen. " you two were still laughing. You only wished someone wasn't around to hear your words.

  
"Okay, tell me. What's in your mind, Teena?"

  
"Okay, I'll say. The library here reminds of that asassin castle on the hill in Masyaf. I was thinking about his love life.. maybe.. It wasn't love at first." she covered her face with both hands.

  
"But.. Maria willingly married him, didn't she? I think they loved each other." You said.

  
"Hmmm.. Nothing is true, eveything is permitted. Samin, get these words I am misusing.." She said putting her hands on the table. Now, wearing a grin.

  
You came closer to her. "So, you're telling me Maria was forced to marry Altair? "

  
She laughed while nodding at you. "That's what I've been saying yes! Haha, just maybe Maria was scared. She kept running towards the Acre.. And Altair was following her for some reason. Hmmm maybe she was going to do something or leak information to the enemy.. "

  
"Uhum.. What next? "

  
"The next is.. I imagine she was kinda trapped in Acre. Poor woman had no place to run and no weapons to defend.. And.. Altair, the Arabian sex god, found her a ravishing beauty. So, he had an opportunity to pin her down and... You know what next. There was probably no one to hear her screaming for help.. " She stopped, because her laughter wasn't letting her to go on any further. 

"Omg, Teena! fifty shades of Altair " you put you head on the table, you never laughed so hard in your life. Oh Teena..

  
"Chapter: the rape are the Acre! Like going from a professional killer one minute to s&m manic the next. Because he had a troubled past. And most importantly, he's an Arab..in other words, hungry in passion.. " she said laughing out loud.

  
"Poor Maria, I'm glad you weren't the director of their story! " you said, feeling breathless.

  
"Lucky Altair and Maria!" She said bursting in another laughter.

  
You rubbed the laughter wrinkles around your mouth, the area felt a little numb because of the tense laughter. "So Teena, their marriage must have been something like Khal Drogo and Daenerys'. "

  
"Hah well said, exactly! And in the ceremony a victim had to bleed his blood, so the marriage would be holy and happy. Later, Maria falls in love with Altair. " she said smiling.

  
"Because she was carrying her son in the womb! Damn your wild thoughts, girl. " you said but your laughter immediately stopped as you saw Ezio opened the door. Oops, he is returned.

  
Dammit

  
"I see something good has made your day, persian ladies. What were you talking about? " he asked, and you could say curiosity was written all over his face.

  
Teena winked at you. Oh no no, Teena don't joke with him..

  
"We were talking about great Altair. " you said before Teena could answer.

  
"Actually, Altair's great.... " she left it unfinished. Fuck it

  
"-ness. Altair's greatness. " you said smiling, pretending like you're acting normal. While Teena had a hard time killing her smirk.

  
"He was a legendary assassin. " Ezio said but alas! to your friend he was an Arabian sex god. Shit

  
You chuckled softly. You showed the list to Ezio, perhaps with this you could help everyone forget about Teena's wild thoughts today.   
"This is it, Ezio. I took notes of 46 book titles till now. " you said.

  
Ezio took the paper. He smiled. "And soon to be 4600 books. " you both chuckled at the same time. Of course you had a lot of work ahead. He'll bring more and more books here soon.

  
"Grazie mio amico. " he nodded and held his hand for you for a handshake. "I can not tell you when I will return, but I can say it'll be soon. In my absence, Enrico will take control of the order. This morning, I made sure he will help you with your work just whenever he's free. " he slowly made his way to the door. It was time to go. You followed him and you didn't have to look back to see your friend mumbling curses at Enrico's name.

  
Outside the hideout, his horse was ready. Another recruit was holding the reigns for him. He sat on the saddle gracefully. Looking back at you with his dark brown eyes, he softly smiles and you both nodded at each other. He galloped through the people, majestically riding towards the outskirts.

  
"Safety and peace, Ezio. " you said quietly before you and your friend came inside.

  
When you sat on the chair, you remembered your previous thought.   
"Teena for fucks sake, please don't ruin Altair and Maria's love story. " you said, shaking your head.

  
"Come on! It was just a random thought, Samin! Nothing else.." she smiled but it was a failed attempt to prevent another laughter of hers.

  
"Seriously.. " you said chuckling, searching around for the paper you just showed Ezio.   
It would be good to complete listing half the books tonight.

  
"Otherwise, I'm pretty sure Maria could defend herself back at the Acre. I know and I'm sure they loved each other so dearly." She said smiling.

  
You noded. "Indeed! "

  
"So it's just pure love; which the boss and I lack. " Teena looked at the ground.

  
"Calling Enrico 'the boss'? Hehe. " you gave her the paper. "I don't think you lack it. You just need to build a bridge together and for yourselves. " you held your hand for her to stand up and start helping the mentor.

With all your efforts, you both only got to write down 400 book titles. It was enough for today. But you didn't tell Teena one thing. When she was busy behind the library, you saw Enrico at the doorstep and you immediately moved your hands up in the air, silently telling him that it wasn't a right time to show up. Teena was here. His eyes widened at tge sight and he quickly left tge place withoa second thought. You heart broke for seeing his faced so bruised. Damn, Teena you destroyed his cute face!

  
Of course you were going to help them.

You've got a big heart, that's what others always say. 

  
Walking into the house, you noticed the hot, dry summers are slowly replaced with cool weather. Autumn was coming and you'll experiences a mediterranean climate in Roma.

  
Those summer winds that used to bring very hot, unpleasant weather, are now coming to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Live, laugh, love~ XD


	11. To err is human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took me a month or so to get my muse back and write this chapter but I'm so happy how good and cute and loving it turned out! ^~^  
So have fun~  
I'm sorry I was on writer's block and here's one thing I should say before I forget :  
Updates will come slowly. Probably one chapter every 2 or 3 weeks. So, don't worry.   
\------  
Don't you think it's time to fix some major issues for all the characters? Here you go! ^^  
A happy chapter for you and all the characters XD  
****  
Also, a biiiig thanks to Diana who helped me get over my writer's block. Thank you sooo muchh my friend!   
You should read her amazing story! It's breathtaking! Go search for " a game or a real life " by blueAngel12 here on Ao3!

"It's been two weeks but he hasn't returned yet. " you said, pouring yourself and Teena some milk.

  
"I can't lie. I'm starting to worry about Ezio as well, Samin. Even though we all know he can take care of himself. " Teena explained while she put the food on the table.

  
You didn't say anything. You only whished he was alright. Looking at you, Teena stayed quiet as well, knowing silence is all you need at this moment.

  
'Maybe tomorrow I can ask Enrico if the mentore have sent a message or not.' You thought. If there was something in the world that you'd hate the most, it was anxiety for nothing; well, exactly your current feeling.

  
As you slipped into your bed sheets, you gazed upon the midnight sky. Clear sky of Autumn in Italy, golden leaves covering the streets, the cool weather and more rainy hours are yet to come.. All here in 16th century's Rome. Who could ever think this all would happen to you?! Surely you will have plenty of things to say when you go back to your own era. If only you could..

Next morning was just an ordinary morning for you before you found Enrico in the library. He came here before you, what a surprise!

  
"Hello there." you said before walking towards the desk.

  
"Hello.. Umm, I bet you're surprised to see me here this morning, Samin. " he said leaning over the table, trying to see if someone was left behind or not. Oh, of course. Searching for Teena..

  
"Actually, I am. What brings you here so early today? "

  
"A feeling like I should be here to.. "

  
"To help with the Library work? "

  
He noded but you were sure it wasn't the only reason. If he meant to help you, he could be here two weeks ago. Before you could say something, he asked a question.

  
"Where.. is she? " his eyes searched for Teena's silhouet at the door for several seconds.

  
"Hmm.. She'll be here soon. " you said.

"Speaking of friends, do you have any news of the master? Is he alright? " you could barely hide the fear in your voice.

  
It took a moment or two for Enrico to answer. "No I haven't. But he will be alright. Beleive me, he's been through too many hardships. A simple trip to the main hideout is nothing compared to the battles he walked out victorious. " he smiled and even though you had a feeling like maybe he's lying about having no letter from him, you went back to listing the books. Keep your secrets, man..

  
"Samin...? " he said.

  
"Hmmm? "

  
"If.. By any means.. I mean by any chance, I get to right the wrong and fix everything with Teena.. Would you.. Umm.. Be a helping hand, please? " he sounded like a little boy asking an adult person not to let his mom know about the pot he just broke. Ugh, god. What should you say?

  
"Listen, Enrico. I think this is something you and her should fix.. If you both want so. I understand both of you and if you wanna know my opinion.. I think both of you are guilty somehow. Maybe we should talk about this when she's here? " you turned around to face him. Oh, now you noticed it that his bruised face was hopefully much better. It was only a little redness left around the mouth.

  
"Correct.. We're both guilty but.. "

  
"But I wish you knew her better. You could avoid it all." You cut his words.

  
"In this way, I'm more guilty.. Capisco. devo essermi sbagliato.[I get it. I must have made a mistake.]" he sighed.

  
It was at this moment when your friend walked in. Before she could reach where you were, Enrico stepped closer.

  
"Hi.. " he said with a small smile as he scratched behind his head. Was he nervous? He couldn't find words to say ha!

  
Teena just looked. She didn't seem happy, nor sad. But she said hi before walking away from him.

  
"Teena? " he called her name but if only fueled the old rage within her.

  
"Don't call MY name! I'm still mad at you, yes! " surprisingly, she smiled at you. "Okay Samin, where should I begin listing the books? "

  
"Ah, no way, huh? " Enrico said.

  
There came no answer.

  
"It hurts.. Both my face and my heart.. But for most, it's my heart-"

  
"You deserved more bruises. Stop making me mad." Teena said.

  
Her answer for as much as sounded sharp and hurting, brought a grin to Enrico's lips. Omg, what now?! What's in his head?!

  
"Samin!! " they both called you. When there's no solution, there's a friend.

  
"Teena, Enrico. This is not kindergarten. Learn to get along. Grow up." you crossed your arms.

  
Teena turned around, so she could be face to face with Enrico.

  
"Just. Don't! " she said.

  
"What if I do, hmm? " he was slowly approaching her but Teena was probably too angry to notice it.

  
"Then, I'll track you down to the end of the world and make you stop infuriating me! "

  
"Then.. Make me! " he said before grabbing her hand and pulling her close for a fast swirl before rushing out the front door.

Italian tarantella?! You couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

  
Knowing that your friend wasn't one to stand and watch like a lost puppy, you wore a big smile. Your thoughts didn't have to wait to be proven right; Because Teena quickly ran after him. You only hoped it would go well with these angry love birds. 

Teena ran after Enrico as fast her her feet were able to carry her. No way she would let him get out of her sight. No matter how poeple on street looked at her, she kept going.

  
"God damn long dresses" she murmured as she found it difficult to run with such clothes. She saw Enrico turning right towards to training fields. Good, she was almost out of breath when she reached there.

  
Panting, she looked around but Enrico was no where to be seen.

  
"Hey.. " came the familiar voice and she returned just in time to see a wooden sword had been thrown towards her. She caught it in the air.

  
Enrico came in, a bright smile appeared on his lips as he found her reaction interesting.

"Wow. Impressive. " he said, already starting to walk around her, keeping her in a circle.

  
Teena looked at the wooden sword in her hand. She then poined it to Enrico as he moved around her in a circle.

  
"From the moment I saw you Teena, I always knew you had a wild spirit. A hidden talent, a soul of a warrior and a heart of a lover. Now I am sure you are my missing piece, amore mio."

  
"The missing piece?! You're not only blind but also deaf. " she scowled. "I didn't say I love you. I said I loved you. Can you not understand and differ the past form of the verbs from the present forms?" She said, already having flashbacks to several weeks ago. Where she told Enrico these words but in Persian. And then, slapped him infront of everyone.

  
"Uh, well. I'm sorry for not being a Persian." Enrico said smiling. "Tell me in Italian if you can! " he winked at her.

  
'How dare you!' Teena thought. Whatever she expected, she didn't expect a sarcastic answer. But she refused to attack him. No matter how many hours she had spent playing the assassin creed series, the reality was a bit different.

  
"Darling, just do what I do, follow my lead. " he held up the sowrd to show her how to correctly wield it.

  
"We do dance often, we love it but.. As a master assassin, I have my own special tarantella. It's close to what you experienced in the library, but it's not the usual dance Teena. " he too pointed his sword at her. Now he had her in a tighter circle, they were close enough to see the tips of the both swords could be in touch.

  
"You talk too much.. " she said but she let go of her anger. If not all of it, as least a big part of it.

  
"For you, I do." A smile pained his lips. He gently pushed her sword away with his. "We dance with the swords. That's what makes it special, Teena. "

  
Teena took one step forward, held her sword straight to his nose. In return, Enrico immediately took one step back, parring the blow from her sword with his own.

  
"I am no dancer! " Teena said, slowly walking around to keep him in a small circle.

  
'Ha, tables turn.' He found it amusing.

  
"But you are a great warrior instead. " with this, Enrico closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against hers. The romantic kiss lasted for as long as the hold of his larger hands remained on her head.

  
"Who doesn't have to fight her way to my heart. 'Cause I gave up at the first sight." Enrico said between their tender kiss.

  
The two dropped the swords on the ground. 

The hideout was empty. The sky has shifted and the sun was replaced with the full moon of October. You lit candles in the corners, on the tables and desks. You weren't too afraid of the dark. You only didn't feel like going to bed to get some rest. So you rather stayed here to list a few more books. There were 24 list papers fully written and hundreds of books still missing on the list.

  
You grabbed the chair to sit. Then, you opened several books. One by one, you took a note of their titles and wrote them all in 25th list paper with the name of the writers in front of each one.

  
Suddenly, you heard a loud tunder outside. The sky was lighted and then darkened for several times. Another big tunder and you heard the sound of the rain drops falling on the roof, on the plants, on the roads and mud puddles. All these quickly followed by the special smell of the rain. Ah, magnificent!

  
You walked towards the window. Back in your own era, you always used to admire old times. Now here you were. Despite all the bitterness and hardships living here, you still found love, beauty and attraction in the smallest things. You liked it to the moon and back.

  
If only you had a mug of hot coffee at the moment to warm your hands and ease your mind!

  
It was at this moment that when you looked outside, you noticed a rider coming this way. Behind him, there was a cart. When he approached, you noticed the hood covering half of his face and that was enough for you to know who he was. Ezio has returned!

  
He stopped at the door. From his movements you could guess he was in a rush. He picked up two large bags from the cart and headed towards the door. When he kicked it open and walked in, he saw you standing there, against the window. His clothes were soaked in water but seeing you made him smile.

  
"Samin! Hi. I'm here. " he said and immediately put down the bags. They seemed heavy.

  
"Welcome back, Ezio. " you returned the smile. "Need you my help? " you asked while looking at the large bags on the ground. He'd appreciate someone offering a kind action.

  
"No Samin. The bags are heavy. Where is Enrico? If there's no man around, I myself will bring them inside." He said and the rain started to fall faster.

  
"Actually, no one expected you to arrive tonight, mentor. Oh, you should hurry up. " you said. It was like the rain would never stop.

  
He noded. "True. Would you hold the door open for me? I fear the wind shouts it close when I'm out. "

  
"Of course. " you said and hurried towards the door.

  
"Grazie... Samin." he noded with a smile before heading back to the cart to bring in what was left there.

  
It took you both about thirty minutes. Finally he brought the bags inside, and took the horse to the stables.

  
When he returned, he pulled the hood down. His straight hair was also soaked in water but for some reason it made him look charming. Of course, his inner charm would never fade away even in the worst conditions.

  
First of all, he got rid of his wristblades. Then, he let of of the sword, daggers and the belt.   
You took the chance to get some answers.

  
"Those bags seem heavy. You put the book and scripts in them, didn't you? " you said, while walking over the bags to investigate.

  
"Si. Those are the books I mentioned before. We need to handle them with care. " he said, looking at you over his shoulder.

  
Unfortunately, some water has leaked out of the bags. "I wish the books aren't wet. " you said.

  
Ezio came by your side. He sat down and opened one of the bags. You reached out you arm to take a book. Oh no, most part of it was wet.

  
"Maybe we should take them out, light the fireplace and put the books open on the floor. They'll dry up. " you said, looking at him.

  
"Good point. We do as you say. " he stood up. You noded.

  
"But.. " he said, catching your attention. "Let's save most of the fire warmth for me. The books aren't the only things that need to dry up! " he chuckled and opend his arms, Showing you he was totally soaked in water.

  
You couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. "Sure, since the both of you carry knowledge, then alright. You can sit before the fireplace, Ezio."

  
After doing what you both decided to do, Ezio opened a rolled rug on the floor in front of the fire. Dammit, why does it sound so Persian?

  
"Ladies first. " he said, bowing his head a bit.

  
"Thank you." You answered, and sat on the rug. He sat down as well.

It felt good to get warmth. To have fire in front of you after a long day and to overcome the stupid anxiety of Ezio being in danger, was indeed very soothing.

  
You were enjoying the fire but maybe it wasn't the same for Ezio sitting right next to you. His clothes were still wet and how he managed to get here was a miracle.

  
You didn't have to look at you to see he was staring into the fire flames. Probably thinking of nothing but letting the fire calm him. It was pacifying after all.

  
His voice dragged you out of your thoughts.   
"Grazie Samin. " his eyes looked into yours. "I have no idea who could do all this library work if you weren't here to help. You have my thanks. "

  
You smiled. "We make choices, and then, the choices make us. It all begin with you sending Enrico to save me and Teena from the drunk men at the city gates. Later, you offered us a place to stay and believe me, this is the least we could do to thank you in return. You are a good man, Ezio. "

  
The assassin slowly looked away and sighed. Oh, did you offend him?!

  
"But I was quick to judge.. " he said sadly.

  
"And quick to correct yourself. " you smiled. "Look Ezio, I understand you and your position. You had the right to suspect us being a spy and you couldn't put the whole order nor the hideout at risk. We needed time to prove it, as you needed time to realize. We're all humans."

  
For a moment, he said nothing but a beautiful smile painted his lips. He couldn't be any much cuter, so looking at you he said "You are a wise woman, Samin. "

  
"You are the same. " you gave him a nod. Was it because of him or it was just you that you couldn't handle compliments excellently?!

  
A quick idea popped into your head!

  
You took a deep breath before speaking up. "And besides that, what you are not is actually what others will assume of you at first.. " you couldn't help but look at this face to see the reaction. How does it feel to have someone tell your own quotation at your face? That has to be interesting!

  
For a moment he froze but was quick to melt and speak. "That's what I always say, yes. " he raised his eyebrows and smirked. That's what you expected, yes! And you didn't fight the grin forming on your face.   
  


The rain has slowed down, meaning it'll come to the end soon. You could barely hear the raindrops falling down. Even though it was dark outside but there were enough candles to light up the inside. In the hideout, the books were everywhere. Everywhere except in front of the fireplace where you were both sitting on the rug. Hopefully they all would dry till morning.

  
Ezio shifted in his place, trying to find a good comfy position.

  
'Teena must've been asleep by now. ' you thought but you weren't tired at all.

  
"Could you tell about your family, Samin? Tell me about yourself. " he asked, watching you.

  
"Uh.. I miss them so much. I wish they were here or I was there. I love my mother, father and brother. I wanna go back home."

  
"I know how loving family can be. They mean so much. "

  
"What about your family Ezio? "

  
"Mine? "

  
"Si. "

  
"I had two brothers. Federico and Petruccio. I miss my father and.. It's a long story. And I shouldn't bore you. "

  
"No, no, tell me. I'm listening. "

  
"Perhaps another time? " he asked you like something was hunting him and he was running away from it. Of course they were the memories, the heartbreaks. Knowing his story, you noded and didn't insist on it.

  
"Alright. I'm always here to listen to you. " you cracked a smile.

  
"Thank you. "

  
"Just one question, hmm, you do have a sister, right? " you asked. You couldn't forget Claudia.

  
"No, I don't. "

  
"Oh..really."

  
"Yes, I never had a sister. Why are you asking this? "

  
He caught you off guard and you had to make up something.

"Well.. Because you look like someone who has a sister. That's what I felt. " you chuckled and he noded.

  
"Strange thing but I accept. " he smiled.

  
God, why do you have a feeling like he got a point or two but just didn't have enough proof to prove you know somethings and don't want to let them out? You need to be more careful with what you say, dammit.

  
"Can I ask what you used to do back in your hometown? " he asked you quietly.

  
"Good question. In my hometown -"

  
"It's... Ares? " he guessed wrongly.

  
You shaked your head and chuckled. "No, Ares is the god of war in Greek mythology. My city is called Aras. Too much differences, Ezio!" You laughed quietly.

  
"Oh, it's Aras! " he laughed as well. "Sorry, I've never read or heard such a name before you. "

  
"No matter, it's not that famous and you'll get used to Persian names. " you smiled. "I was a student there. With Teena, we were studying architecture. We do building designs, I can say. But we're not experts yet. We-"

  
"Can I lay my head in your lap? " he suddenly asked out of blue and didn't give you time to answer. Laying down on his side, he put his head in your lap and relaxed.

Fuckkk why is he doing this?!

  
"Yes I'm hearing, Samin. Please continue. " he said.

  
You calmed down. This is what lovers do, not strangers. Anyway, you decided to continue but pretty much forgot where you left. You decided to give him a introduction of the city first.

  
"So, Aras is the name of a region. It's named after the river which native people call Araz. It originates from the mountains in the middle of Turkey. "

  
"Uhum.. Right. Nature is beautiful. " he murmured and you noded.

  
"Indeed. Aras is surrounded by mountains. There are too many kind of birds. The region has a great variety of wildlife such as deers, reindeers, rams, bucks, goats, leopards, brown bears, golden eagles, ducks annnd too many different trees like willow trees, walnut trees, wild berries and also a lot of herbal plants. I sometimes- " you looked down only to find he's drifted into a good sleep.   
You smiled at the sight. He looked gorgeous, cute and lovely sleeping on your lap. His clothes were almost dry by now.

  
You wish you could stay here tonight, to watch him as he was unconscious ans asleep but you knew it wasn't right thing to do. You were going to let him rest. He needed it.

  
Carefully, you grabbed his cloak and put it under his head as a pillow as you grabbed your feet and dress from under his head. Oh, how much you wished you could stay!

  
You slowly walked towards the door and opened it. You turned your head and quietly whispered "good night, Ezio. "   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, Teena and Enrico deserve their own fanfic. XD  
We'll see more of Reader/Ezio from now on

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy it! Wait for the next chapters ^^


End file.
